The Tale of the Intimately Cheating Ninja
by Flen99
Summary: Imagine being in the Naruto world. Now imagine getting stronger from intimate activities! That's right, this is a story about a soon to be over powered ninja that will make Jirayia proud! M rated for sexual reasons.
1. Chapter 1- The Flip

I made this story because I wanted to make a Naruto oc story. Despite not being done with my DBZ one. I also wanted to make something 'original'...sike, no such thing. Anyway, this a perverted stroy. At least, it will be. It'll start out like any other oc naruto story where they die then join the the naruto verse. But it will get perverted when my character reaches genin.

I do not own Naruto and make no profit from this.

Ever wanted to know what it feels like to be dead? Well you've come to the wrong person. I died, yes. But I immediately was talking to a deity after ward. This, is my story.

Chapter 1, The Fu...Flip

Holy crap. I was just in a car accident. Know I'm talking to a god. What is my li...death. What is my death!

" Randy Gore, you have died. And because your a lucky person, you get to choose what type of new life you want. Anything you choose, within reason, will be given to you as your new life in any type of world or reality." The deity says. I don't ask any questions about wtf is going on. Just what he offered.

" Anything?"

"Anything."

"Can I be in the Naruto world and get power from screwing hoes?". I say as a joke. I wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of a god. The niga just acts like that was a normal question.

" Is that what you want?" The bastard asks.

" Yeah, niga, that's what I said." As soon as I finished talking. I felt a powerful force all around me, and my ass was gone from his throne room. Next thing I know. I'm warm, kinda wet, and can't really see worth a crap, and there's a weird smell. It took a while to figure out. But I had just became a freaking baby, who had just been born.

2 weeks later.

Ok, so here's what I figured out so far, I'm in kohonaha, my dad is a ninja. We're Uchia, and Sasuke was born 5 weeks ago. ...Whhhhyyyyyyyyyyy. Why would the deity bring me into this world as an uchia! Itachi and Obito will kill me, if I escape the massacre Danzo will get me. If not Orochimaru will. If not, THEN I might catch Obito's attention. What the hell man! Crap, there's still that whole, get laid and get stronger thing. But I'm not going to reach the age for that to matter! I'm not exposing my info. And I won't be someone who will have the power to stop the massacre. What will I do!?

1 month later

My mom is a Hyuga...and for some reason, which I'm just now realizing. I understand the language perfectly. Also, my birth is a secret. Which helps me out, because that means I might dodge the whole, death of the Uchia thing. My mom is the Hyuuga, she's apart of the branch family. My parents live each other, but don't want their respective clans to know. My name is Darge Hyuuga. And the cover for my birth, is that my mom had a one night stand. My mom is Nagisa. And my dad is Dogava.

2 weeks later.

I can sense Chakra. I figured this out the hard way. I'm sure everyone sensed the nine tails, young and old, ninja and civilian. But I kept sensing chakra after ward. And may I say that was a horrible experience. I woke up with so much fear. I'm pretty sure that darn fox almost killed me. In fact, it did almost kill me. The fox swiped at the part of the village that my parents were in. We were far enough away to not be crushed. But close enough for building to collapse on us. My father protected me from the debri. But I saw my mother crushed, bleeding, and too messed up for any false hope of saving. My father looked at her and knew that. Thing was, he had a piece of building through him, he was also going to die. I cried. I wailed. Like a true baby would. The Killer instinct was killing me, we were too close to the fox, my mom was dead and my father would soon join her. My dad gave me a big smile.

"Even if it's the last thing I do, I'll get you out of here." He said. I believe he shunshined away as much and as quickly as he could with his last moments. Even when he couldn't anymore, even among the chaos. He never stopped moving further away from the doc until he dropped dead. And even as he dropped, he made sure I took no damage from the fall. The amazing bastard.

1 month later

From what I'm hearing, I just know recovered from the attack. I've been in a coma for a month. The medics think I'll be perfectly fine in a week or two. They just have to send me to the orphanage. They have no idea I'm a Hyuuga or an Uchia because of my mixed blood it's not obvious from looks. Apparently, someone found my dad dead and didn't bother checking to see who he was, they just made sure to get the baby to the hospital. I appreciate it mystery savior. I'm know free from the seal and the massacre. I won't waste my life. I'll be powerful. The most powerful ninja there ever was. Make something wonderful come from the mix of the Uchia and Hyuuga clans.

2 weeks later

I'm know in the orphanage. The place is over run with kids of all ages. It's really sad. I've spent every moment of my time sending out chakra and or trying to move mine around my body.

5 months and 2 weeks later

I've decide to stop with trying to use chakra as much. I can stick light and thin stuff to me using chakra. That's good enough until I reach the age of 3. I'll focus on sensing chakra, and now, meditating.

Make sure to leave reviews and your opinion of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2- Inspired By An Omake

Leave a review

Chapter 2

The orphanage decide that my birthday would be celebrated on September 4. My actual birthday in this world is Jully 4. Funny that my inaccurate birthday is closest to the one of my old world. Anyway, every now and then. The third will come and hold Naruto. It's on these days I don't practice with chakra at all., in any sort of way. I use chakra control things like once a weak now. Still waiting till I'm 3 before I get serious again. I'm currently crawling and almost walking. I also talk just a bit. The older kids, mostly girls, like to pick up us babies. It stops me from getting bored.

July 4th

Nothing special happens on my real birthday, except I'm actually walking now. Right now, Marcia, the 20 something civilian who helps out at the orphanage, is reading a stroy to a group of us. I always pay attention during these. And I make sure that's known. It'll explain me already knowing the language if it seems like I'm a searcher of knowledge and such. I talk as much as possible using only words I hear often. I plan on being known as smart. But not anything ridiculous.

September 4th

Today is my officially accepted birthday. I was given a slice of birthday cake and allowed more time with the toys. It wasn't grand, but it was nice I suppose. I can now sense chakra more thoroughly than before. I can more easily tell the difference between peoples chakra. The density, the amount, and where it is in the body. I decided that for today, I would test my chakra control past the point of making sure I don't lose any talent. I try sticking a lot of small pieces of paper to me all day when I'm alone. I manage 6 pieces of paper the size of my thumb.

July 4th, 3rd birthday

Today is the day I start seriously increasing my chakra control. I'm in my room with a cup of sand and a few sheets of paper. For the next 2 hours I test what I can and can't do. I can have half a hand full's worth of sand on my body with nothing else. And I can have multiple pieces of paper sticking to me with my chakra. I'll keep doing these types of practices, but I'm going to try something new. I'm going to try and climb with my chakra.

2 weeks later

I can finally climb using my chakra for a long time. I have also felt that I have more chakra than most 5 year olds. So I think I'm doing good. I'm constantly burning my self out of my chakra so that I have larger chakra pools later. I'm old enough now to where the orphanage helpers will let me walk around the village up to a certain point. I'm walking around the block. Looking in the stores and people. As I walk into one of the shops, something typical happens.

"Get out of here you demon brat!" I hear the apparent store owner shout. Now, I'm not some night in shining armor, I have no intention of seeking out Naruto's friendship. I'm not trying to make his life better. If he tries to be my friend, that's cool. I might kill him because of his cheerfulness, but whatever. So when I hear this, I don't say a thing. I just keep walking and go to the store owner. 

"Hey, mister, I'm just looking around the village. What is your store about?" I ask. Naruto looks at the two of us with scared and hurt eyes. He runs out of the store. The store owner looks angry but looks at me and the rage lives.

"Sorry about that, the demon never learns. My store is, as you can see, a book and magazine shop. But it's not A library, a quick look through the books is fine. But no reading the whole darn thing in here unless you've bought it." He explains. I nod.

"Thank you, I've got to go back to the orphanage now, gah, with that stupid demon kid." I say, hoping to get something out of this. The owner looks angry then sympathetic.

"I can't believe they force you children to be in that monsters presence. Did you know he's the damn kyuubi! We normal folk have to stick together! The darn hokage trying to keep us civilians down! Kid, go get your self 5 books. For free. What's your name?" He rants. My eyes open wide. He must really be ticked to have told me about that.

" My name is Darge. I'll be sure to watch myself around that creature." I reply, I then go get some fun looking books.

1 week later.

I've finished 2 of those 5 books. I've also made decent leaps in my control. Sometime soon I'm going to try water walking. I'm going to need to start doing exercise. Nothing extreme. Just low level stuff that I can handle as a 3 year old. 10 jumping jacks, 5 sit ups and push ups, jogging in place, then do all of that, while using chakra. Simple, easy, non straining stuff to get me used to it. 

I'm still scared of the massacre. I can't help but feel like they'll find me. I know it's silly. I should relax, but I can't. And while I'm scared of what could happen if my blood lines were figured out, I can't help but shake with glee with unlocking at least one of them. I've also thought about my plan of action. I'll let things play out mostly how they are supposed to. 

Make sure to review and leave your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3- First Kill

Leave a review with your thoughts.

So, I'm going to have to fall in love with some girl. Yep, I said fall in love. I don't want to lose my virginity to someone I don't love, even for power.I'll probably have to make sure I don't do too well in the academy. I have no intention of screwing with team 7. And I'll probably only screw with events by my mere presence or to help someone I care for personally. I'm also going to be a loyal ninja. Not because I'm a bleeding heart.mBut because I'm the patriot type, in a weird way. I mock the rulers of nations, but when it gets down to it, I still have a blind loyalty. It's just how I am. Oh, and I don't know about the whole," killing your best friend" thing. I don't know what to say about that. Any way, I'm going to go out for a stroll in the village. Oh, I'm 4 now, by the way.

It will soon be sun down. I go to my favorite shop, the one with the books. As I'm going back to the orphanage, I see Naruto being beat on. The men beating him up were holding alcohol. The scent of it was strong. Even I couldn't stand to see this.

"Hey, what the heck do you think your doing!" I shout. They stop and look at me. They all sneer except one.

"Kid, this is the demon brat. So don't worry, this is a deserved beating." He grins and chuckles. The others chuckle too, assuming I didn't understand who they were attacking until now. Naruto is just on the ground, whimpering, scared to get up, or just too hurt to. I growl in anger.

" You don't have to like him, I understand why you don't. But this is going above and beyond boundaries of what's even remotely acceptable! " I shout. And I wasn't lying. They're civilians, they would be too hard pressed to get past their grief to realize Naruto himself hadn't wronged them. They all look livid now. The guy that spoke earlier looks to the others.

" Y'all gone ahead and hurt this monster. I'll teach the youth here to mind his own business and to not be tempted by this demon." He sneers. He walks to me and punches me in the face. I should say, that I'm only as strong as a 6 year old naturally, and as strong as and 8 year old with chakra reinforcement. So that punch sent me to the ground...hard. He gives me a cruel smirk and starts kicking me...he does this for long enough I think he's going to kill me. I...I starting whimpering just like Naruto, and begged for him to stop. When I felt like I was going to black out, he lifted me, slammed his bottle on the near by bar counter, and raised it like he was about to shank me with it. I knew he was drunk, but that's insane! I can barely move from the pain I'm in, but I'm not going to LET him kill me. I grab his neck wearily and force as much chakra as I can into the palm of my hand. What happens next is both amazing and horrifying. His neck explodes. I fall to the ground and the guys beating into Naruto stop and stare at me and the dead drunk. Fear is clear in their eyes and they run for the hills. Naruto was too busy feeling his pain to even look my way. Which is good, because he would of been scarred for life. I see someone in all black and with a mask jump down near us. The person didn't seem to have breasts so I'm considering it a him. While another one went after the drunks. It was anbu. Where were they earlier?

" I'll take you both to the hospital, don't move." He says. That was an easy order for me to follow, because I passed out.

A few hours later

I wake up to a chick medic at the foot of my hospital bed.

"Ah, your awake. What's the last thing you remember?" She asks. I groan, feeling pain.

"An anbu said he'd take me and Naruto here." I answer. She nods.

" You have a few bruised ribs, they were broken, but we fixed that. Your head is also injured. Along with your right led and just right side in general. You will be staying here for at least 2 days. At most, a week and a half. I'm going to take good care of you, ok Darge-kun?" She talks down to me.

" Ok." I simply reply.

5 days later.

For the most part, I'm healed up. I'm supposed to not play around to roughly for the next 1 week to be safe. So no more exercise for a while. When I get to the orphanage, everyone is bombarding me with questions. I answer to the best of my ability. Not mentioning that I was standing up for Naruto. Later that day, at night. I speak to Naruto.

" Hey, look, I don't hate you. But don't mention anything about what happened. Ok?" I say. He nods. I smile, wave and walk away.

The next day I was faced with another situation. Apparently, I was being called to the hokage's office. A chunin was to escort me to his tower. I knew I did nothing wrong, so I wasn't scared...at first. I was in the hospital, and the medic knew my name. What if she went in the records and found out I was the child of Nagisa Hyuuga? That wouldn't be good.

I walk up to the hokage's door to his office. I knock.

"Come in." I hear the hokage say. I enter and walk in front of his desk.

" Hokage-sama, you wanted me?" I don't bow. Not out of disrespect, but just because it's weird. He smiles at me.

"I have been informed of the incident the other day." He says. I knew it.

"I didn't mean to kill him, hokage-sama." I say, it's true, I didn't. He shakes his head.

"Your in no trouble over that mans death. I just want to know if your doing alright. That experience can cause problems for someone of any young age." He explains. I think for a moment.

" I'm not completely healed. But I think you meant mentally. I...I don't feel bad about. Is that good?" I ask. The hokage considers me for a bit.

"No, Darge-kun, I suppose it isn't. Do you plan on being a shinobi?" He asks me. I don't hesitate.

"Absolutely hokage-sama!" I say strongly. He smiles.

"Well, you make sure to train hard so that you can be a powerful shinobi. You may leave." He tells me. I nod and head to the orphanage.


	4. Chapter 4- Team Dakeri

Make sure to leave a review if you enjoy the chapter

I'm now 6 years old. The academy doesn't take new students till almost a year from now. That's ok. I have no qualms. I've now reached the point where the people of the orphanage consider me an up coming prodigy. I openly train my chakra control, fitness, and ninja weapon skills. I talk a lot more intelligently then most 6 year olds. I have the chakra levels of a semi fresh genin, the chakra control of a chunin, and the strength of a fresh genin. I don't know any ninjutsu, nor do I have a taijutsu style. I have refined the move I did on that drunk that attacked me. That's right. I can blow crap up by touching it. Just got to use the water walking and other chakra control practices and spread my chakra out, then...boom. I've hurt myself a few times doing that, though. That move was very useful for getting rid of chakra to increase my chakra pools. I've never put all of my chakra in the move at once though. It would probaly kill me if I did. I've made 2 friends. Ken and Midori. Both wish to be shinobi. They are pretty normal. I train with them though. And of course, they're orphans too. Midori has better control than Ken and he has more chakra. Neither are close to me in either field but still. I spend my time training and sparing with them. It helps me more than you'd think. Ken has Spiky brown hair and Dark blue eyes. He has a normal height and build for a guy our age. Midori has her brown long hair in a ponytail with hazel eyes. She's taller than most people our age. Actually, she's the tallest 6 yr old I've seen. They both had their birth days a week after the new academy class started, they could of joined. But they decided to wait for me.

"Dar-kun, come with us to the book shop!" Midori yells as she busts open the door to me and Ken's room. He was already with her.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I say as I look at the two.

"You know, Darge, you read a lot for someone who has whooped an ,almost genin, academy student." Ken says with a laugh. I roll my eyes.

"You can be smart, and still be powerful, besides. That dude was a crappy student who barely passed his exam the day after I kicked his butt. And it wasn't an easy fight. He was more skilled than me and had justu. I only won because of his general crappinesss and overconfidence." I respond.

Midori giggles.

"You still won though, Dar-kun. But enough chatter, let's go!" Midori says loudly. I grin. Life was good.

 **Start of academy**

I was really excited. Here I am, about to start the acedemy. I see so many main charecters. The hokage had a speech for us, and Midori and Ken were just as excited as me. Their excitement went down when Iruka explained that we wouldn't do ACTUAL ninja stuff until 3 years from now. I stayed excited though. Over the next 3-5 weeks I've encouraged Ken to not try and skip class. Everything was going well. Then, IT happened. The massacre. Sasuke wasn't the nicest kid before it, but he was still a KID. Now...now he's something else. Even though I felt bad about the deaths, I was overjoyed that I myself was still alive. I stayed out of Sasuke's way. I didn't want to deal with him. He really wasn't my problem, even if we are related.

 **A year later**

"Dar-kun, how can you not understand why we think Sasuke-kun is cool! You're far more reasonable than Ken-kun!" Midori shouts at me in class. I flinch.

"Midori-chan, Sasuke wants nothing to do with you girls at the moment. You should easily be able to tell he doesn't want to be bothered." I say. Midori pouts at me. Ken just laughs.

"Why care about him anyway? If he doesn't like girls you all can focus on me!" Ken shouts over excitedly. I stare at him. While all the girls except Hinata glare at him. Sasuke looks at the 3 of us for a short amount of time. I sigh.

"EVERYONE, BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka-sensei shouts.

"So troublesome." I barely hear Shikamaru groan.

 **4 years later**

I've kept true to my plan. I've managed to make it to where I'm in the middle with Midori and Ken. I convinced them to put effort in staying in the middle with me. Ken isn't better than Any of the main charecters except Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji. I'm talking about the guys, of course. If Ken was weaker than a girl that wasn't Hinata, I would be embarrassed. Midori is comparable to Ken. She is easily the 2nd best female kunoichi in our grade. We just have to keep this up until we graduate. The three of us all live in the same apartment. We put the money we receive from the hokage together. And use it to keep the bigger apartment. Midori has the biggest room. Midori is the house mother. Ken's the cook. And I do all of shopping and handle most of the money. Me and Midori flirt a little. I thought it might tick Ken off and mess up our flow, but hold and behold...he has a crush on Ino. The loudest guys in our class like the biggest Sasuke fan girls. Sigh. I've made weak friends with everyone except Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino. I also don't see me getting laid anytime soon. Midori isn't that type of girl, and I'm fine with that. I've never asked and I think I'll wait a few years before I even try. I have a strong feeling that Iruka knows we aren't trying our best in class. Especially me. I have high chunin low jounin chakra levels, high genin to low chunin strength and speed with chakra reinforcement, and my control is at least low jounin level. I was reading in our apartment when I hear a knock on our door.

"I got it guys!" Midori shouts. She looks in the peek whole and opens the door. "How may I help you chunin-san?" She says. Me and Ken look at the chunin chick.

"Hokage-sama requests for all 3 of you to come see him at your earliest convenience." She says. Midori looks shocked, Ken looks excited as usual, and I'm just annoyed.

"Freaking Iruka." I groan. Everyone looks at me. I chuckle nervously." Let's go." I say.

 _In the hokage's office_

"What did you need to see us for Hokage-sama!" Ken asks excitedly. Midori looks happy to get the Hokage's attention. I'm just waiting for the inevitable. The hokage looks all of us over. And as usual, he smiles.

"Why have you 3 been holding out on your sensei?" He asks. Midori gasps, Ken chuckles nervously, and I just keep looking at him.

"Naruto is going to be dead last, Sasuke is going to be at the top. Ino should be paired with those two,but she's going to be in this generation's Ino-shika-cho. So Sakura will be on that team because Shino, Hinata, and Kiba make a perfect tracking team. If we three are in the middle we have a good chance of being on the same team." I answer. Midori and Ken look at me shocked. I never really told them exactly why I didn't want us to be legit with our showings in class. " I didn't want to have me, Naruto, and Midori on a team but no Ken." I finish. The hokage looks shocked by my response for a moment. He then chuckles.

"You are clever, you have black hair and a good head on you, sure your not a Nara?" He jokes. "Well, I won't lie to you. If you are better than Sasuke and Midori is better than Sasukra. You would be separated from Ken. But I'll do you three a favor, seeing how strongly you all want to get on a team together if you become genin. If you stop holding back in class, and all three of you pass your genin exams next year, I'll allow you three to be on a team together regardless your fellow class mates rankings." I stare at the hokage and my jaw drops. Midori and Ken get excited. And so do I. Ken is the first to respond.

"No more holding out on Iruka-sensei for us!" He yells punching his fist into the air. Midori nods and punches her fist into the air as well. I can't help but do the same.

"No more shady wanna be Nara stuff!" Midori shouts.

"Team Dakeri!" I shout.

"Team Dakeri!"

"Team Dakeri!"

The hokage chuckles at our expense. " You three are dismissed." The hokage says.

Make sure to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5- Team Dakeri Is Official

Make sure to leave a review!

We took the hokage's words seriously. We didn't hold back at all. I was at the top of the class, Sasuke was 2nd, Kiba was 3rd, And Hinata, Ken, and Midori were around the same level. As I'm eating my lunch, Sasuke, of all people, approaches me. I look at him.

"You forget your lunch? I can share. Though your fan girls would be more than willing to give you food." I say. His look gets more intense.

"You were in the middle of the class a few weeks ago, how did you, and your friends, climb so high so fast?" He asks me. I tell him basically the same thing I told the hokage. Then I went on to say,

"The reason we're actually showing what we can do now is because the hokage requested us to. And said we'd still get our team together if we went with his wishes." I finish explaining. Sasuke looks put off.

"I'm going to have to be on a team with the dobe?" He asks. I grin.

"Yep, because believe it or not, I have a strong feeling he will pass the exams next year. Even if it's by the skin of his teeth." I say

 **One year later, Exam Day.**

Everyone passed the exam except Naruto. But I knew what came next.

"Should we go cheer him up?" Midori asks.

"Nah, he's fine, I promise. Let's go home." I say to my best friends. Ken shrugs and we go home. Midori runs her hands through my hair as Ken cooks dinner.

"You know, I enjoy this. I don't know why I liked Sasuke when he never gave me or anyone the time of day." Midori says. I grin. Ken and Ino weren't a thing, but they were friends. And Midori and I were dating. Nothing crazy. We haven't even kissed. But we enjoyed it. Though Ken made a habit of encouraging us to kiss.

"Sasuke screams 'like me fake kunoichi' it's his past and looks. You don't like him anymore because your the real deal." Ken says. We all get a laugh out of that. The next day, I see Naruto with his headband. I grin and give him a thumbs up. I softened up to Naruto thanks to Ken. He and Naruto were good pals. So of course I made an effort for us to be friendly. Naruto grinned back at me. The team picking went exactly how it did in the anime, except me and mine got our team like the hokage promised. Our sensei came and took us to a park. She was a decent height. She was also attractive, with a nice rack and good sized breasts. She had long silver hair and piercing green eyes. She seemed to be in her early thirties. Ken and I stared at her for the entire way to the park. When we got there, I calmed down. Don't want to tick off Midori. Ken, on the other hand, had no reservations.

" Here we are. Now, my name is Sui Tengashi. I'm fully aware of the stunt you all were pulling and the deal hokage-sama made with you. Further more, tomorrow you three are going to fight me with every ounce of power you have. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will dearly regret it. Come here at 10 o'clock." With that, Sui-sensei shunshins away.

"Dang she was hot." Ken states. I groan and slap a hand to my forehead. Midori just stares at him.

The next day we all go back to the park. Sui-sensei is already there. She looks at us and nods her head.

"Before we start, tell me a bit about yourself. I'll go first. I'm Sui Tengashi. I like milk and beef. I hate quitters and pork. I have no dreams because I've already achieved them." She finishes. I decide to go next.

"I'm Darge Dakeri. I like to train and read. I hate those that have no boundaries. My dream is to be powerful enough to crush any enemy that crosses my path and protect those dearest to me." Sui-sensei raises an eye at my last name and dream. I don't have a last name on file.

"I am the great Ken Dakeri-sama! I like attractive woman and cats. I hate nasty food. I dream to be the best ninja cook there ever was or will be!" He arrogantly states. At this point, realization goes across my sensei's eyes.

" My name is Midori Dakeri. I like reading and apples. I hate tomatoes and people who abandon others. My dream...is to be useful." Midori finishes. We all look at her for a moment.

"You all share a last name you made for yourselves, like siblings. But two of you are reported to openly like each other. I don't really care what fantasies you guys have, as long as it doesn't mess up the team dynamics. But that's weird." Sui-sensei states. I blush because I never thought about that. Midori blushes a lot harder. Ken starts laughing and rolling on the grass.

"S..sen...sensei! We share a name to show we're there for each other! That means in whatever way it's supposed to mean. I used to consider Dar-kun a brother or best friend, but I don't anymore. He my boyfriend now!" Midori explains. Ken stops laughing to death.

"Yeah, these to love birds are MY brother and sister. But they are each others' love interests. It's just a love for eachother type of deal we got going, you know?"Ken further explains.

"You have a really messed up mind, don't you sensei?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Enough of that, get ready to come at me. Don't hold back at all or I WILL make you regret it!" She says and I feel her killer intent hit us. It didn't make us shake, it was just enough to get the point across. Ken runs at her and jumps high into the air. Midori runs to the left of sensei and gets ready to attack. I stand where I am. Ken brings down his right leg with all of his might. Sensei moves out of the way and let's his kick hit the dirt. Midori slashes at sensei with a kunai as Ken kicks the ground. Sensei grabs Midori's arm and punches her in the face. Before she can get thrown back too far from the blow, I switch myself with her and hold on to sensei's arm. I do nothing. She gives me a weird look then slams her knee into my stomach. I grin. Ken charged at her again after using a justu to switch positions with me. As he does Midori attacks again as well. I put my hand on the ground and spread my chakra over to a near by tree.

" Sui-sensei, watch this!" I yell. She knocks Midori and Ken away from her. She looks at me. The tree explodes. I give her a cocky look. " Next time I touch you, I'm going to make you explode all over me, sensei." I say as I rush at her. A horrified look crosses her face for a second. I don't know if it's because she realizes I could of taken out her arm, at the least, or if it's because of my sex joke. Midori sighs and jumps back, throwing shuriken at our sensei. Ken kawari's with the last thrown shrunken before sensei tried to deflect it. I charge and kawari with one of the shurikens that Midori intentionally threw into the ground near sensei. I try to punch her. But she jumps into Ken and slams him into the ground. She then slams her foot into his stomach. She zooms to Midori and, with one solid punch, knocks her out. She then looks at me. I stop charging.

"You all did impressively well. Let's wrap this up." In a second, she was gone from my sight. Then, I was out cold.

 **A few minutes later**

We are all up now. I knew this had to be her version of the test. We worked together, and there was only one time that one of us didn't come at her with the intent to kill. And I later showed why. I mean, what kind of Kohonaha shinobi would I be if I was ok with blowing off my sensei's arm? Sensei gives us all a nice, long look over.

"First, I should inform you that the genin exams didn't actually make you genin. The genin exams show whether are not you stand a chance to pass the test your jounin instructor will give you. About two thirds of genin exam passies fail the test given to them by their jounin instructor. Second, my test was to see if you had any skill as a ninja, could work together as a team, and could attempt to kill. Darge, your teammates passed all of those. You didn't pass the last one. Why didn't you blow off my arm when you could of?" She asks. I sigh.

"We're Kohonaha shinobi, are you seriously telling me I was suppose to blow off my sensei's arm when she had no clue I could do that? I would of if I got you again, because you don't deserve your career as a jounin if I could of got you again. But that's it." I explain. She nods.

"Yes, that is a very solid response. Worthy of a leaf shinobi. All of you pass, you're now REAL genin." She says. We all smile at eachother. "And finally, I'm aware of my attractive figure, and I'm aware you two are in the stage of your life that you cant help but look. But don't go over the line, I am your sensei, and your senior." With that, she leaves. Me and Ken just look at eachother.

"So we're good if we check her out?" Ken asks. Midori sighs. I chuckle.

End of chapter

I hope that fight scene was good, I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6- And So Forth

Make sure to leave a review if you enjoy the story.

Later that day, I'm just chilling on my bed, with a blushing Midori hugging into my chest. Why is she blushing? Because her breast are pushed up on my chest so I have a boner. Am I ashamed? Nope.

"D...Dar-kun." Midori stutters. I act oblivious.

"Yes, Midori-chan?" I ask. Her blush gets deeper. She snugs more tightly into me and we eventually fall asleep like that. I slept good that night.

 **The next day**

Sensei tells us straight up that we are going to be doing boring as heck missions for a bit of time before our ninja career kicks off with a real mission. The next couple of weeks are going to be terrible. My team and I are at Ichiraku's with Naruto's team. We decided to make an effort to see the other genin every know and then. It works under the cover of ' increasing relationships between the teams'. The hokage agreed to it.

Ken and Naruto are trying to see who can eat the most ramen. Sakura is fan girdling over Sasuke and looking at Midori and I with hope in her eyes. Poor girl, she has years of rejection left before Sasuke pops her cherry. Kakashi and Sui-sensei are just being quite.

"So, Sauke, and excuse me for bothering you. Are you up for a spar?" I ask. He gives me a look and stands up. I grin. Kakashi gets up too.

"I'll watch them spar, Sui-san." Kakashi says as the three of us walk to a training ground. Kakashi is reading his book, as usual.

"The spar is over when someone surrenders, is knocked out, or when I say so. No serious injuries." Kakashi says. We both nod. I run at Sasuke and throw shurikens at him. He dodges. We've never had a spar out side of the academy. So he won't be used to how I use the basic three. Me and Sasuke are throwing punches and kicks. All of them are blocked or dodged. I'm grinning. He looks entertained. Sasuke never seemed to hate me for being the top of the class. I thought he would though, I mean, with how he reacted to Naruto's improvement in the anime. Sasuke lands the first hit as he elbows me. I grab his left shoulder and front of his shirt, then I use all of my might to throw him. When he lands, I kawari with the shuriken placed near him, I then landed with a solid upper kick to his jaw. He goes flying away. Whe he recovers, he has a serious look on his face. He starts throwing shuriken and running at me. I dodge most of them, but a few cut me. He gets close and throws a punch, I grab the fist and clench my teeth tight. That punch was chakra enforced. So it was not easy to grab like that. If it wasn't for me sensing where his chakra was going, I would of grabbed it without chakra reinforcement. We go on for a bit longer, getting more and more serious, when I land the final strike. I slam my fist into his stomach with chakra reinforcement. He hits the ground.

"Ok, that's it. Darge wins." Kakashi says, still looking at his book. I help Sasuke get up. He gives me a mean look but it soon turns to one of positivity. I grin, he smirks.

"Enjoy that win for know, I'll surpass you soon." He says.

"I'll be waiting." I simply reply.

 **3 days later after a mission**

"I'm going to teach you three the tree walking exercise." Sensei says. I decide to stop her right there.

"All three of us know the tree walking exercise, and Midori and I both know how to water walk." I say. She nods. She looks towards the pond in the park.

"You two go prove you can do the water walking exercise, Ken, you go prove you can do tree walking." She commands. We all nod to her. After proving it, she tells Ken to start trying to water walk and she would come help him with that once she was done with talking to Midori and I. "Do either of you know how to make chakra strings?" She asks. We both shake our heads. "Ok, well making a chakra string is simple. Put chakra at your finger tips and push it out in a stable way and imagine it coming out as a string." She explains. It only take two minutes for both of us to make a thick looking 'string'. Sui-sensei showed us her chakra strings. They were obviously more impressive. She told us to experiment with that until she was done with Ken. I try sticking my string to my kunai, Midori does the same. Once we finally managed that, we start trying to throw them and curve them. It fails. So we just start trying to make our chakra strings better. We all leave after 2 hours of practicing.

 **A few weeks later.**

We're meeting up with Asuma's team. We're at an Akimichi restaurant. And as usually, Ken is having an eat off with Choji.

"You hear about Kakashi?" Asuma asks my sensei. She shakes her head.

"His genin got fed up with D-ranks and convinced my old man to give them a C-rank escort mission." He says. I whistle. Ken stops eating to look at our sensei.

"Can we go on a C-rank...please?" Ken asks nervously. Our sensei was a no nonsense type of person. So we hadn't bothered trying to get out of the D-ranks. She smirked...wow.

"I was waiting for one of you to get the balls to ask me. Yeah, we can go ask for a C-rank tomorrow." She says. Wow. Our sensei was a troll. Asuma starts laughing. Ken looks over at Ino.

"Ino-chan, you know that Sasuke is all about being a shinobi, right? He won't go for you if you aren't healthy. So eat more, and train more. Otherwise, your wasting you time." Ken tells her, under the guise that's it to help her with Sasuke, when it was really so is crush doesn't become a waste of space. My sensei nods.

"You think I got like this by starving myself to death? No, I eat right and train often. And without trying I catch the eyes of guys. So you should take Ken's advice." Sui-sensei finishes. Ino gives her and Ken considering looks.

"Well, if a guy and a kunoichi like you, Sui-sensei, are telling me that, I should probably listen." She gives in and starts eating more of her food. Ken and sensei share a victorious look. Oh my god. Sensei is trying to help Ken get with Ino. Best. Sensei. Ever!

Make sure to leave a review and tell me about any mistakes.


	7. Chapter 7- The First Real Mission

Make sure to leave a review and correct me on any mistakes.

As we walked to the Hokage's office for our mission, I notice Ken looking at sensei's behind more than usual. I nudge him.

"We're going on a mission, hormones can wait." I hiss at him. Sensei nods approvingly.

"Being so easily distracted during a mission can get you killed Ken. Keep your mind out of the gutters for the length of one mission, ok?" She asks. Ken chuckles sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry. I got it, no distractions for the rest of the time until the mission we get is done." He replies. Sometimes, it surprises me on how understanding my sensei is about hormones.

We enter the hokage's office.

"Ah, Team Dakeri. What kind of mission are you here for?" The hokage asks.

"Hokage-sama, I'd like to request a C-rank mission." Sui-sensei says. The hokage gives us all a look.

"You heard about team 7." He's not asking. We all nod. "Well, I have an escort mission for a merchant who wants to make sure he doesn't get robbed or killed on his way to Taki." The hokage offers. Sensei nods. "Here's the mission scroll, your dismissed."

After sensei informs us of the scroll's information, we go to the merchant. Sensei looks at us.

"I'll be putting you all in charge of the mission unless things get rough. Who will be team leader?"

We all look at eachother.

"Dar-kun."

"Myself."

"Dar."

We all said I should be the team leader. Good, makes me feel important. "You will talk to our client than. Remember, you represent Kohonaha." My sensei says. I nod. I see the merchant, his name is Janao Bin. My team aporia he's him.

"Janao Bin, you requested an escort to Taki, correct?" I ask. He looks to me.

"Are you 4 my escorts?" He asks.

"Yes, we are ready to go when you are." I answer. He nods. He gets in his carriage and his carriage driver gets it moving to the village exit. We follow.

"Shinobi-san, what is your name? Janao asks me.

"Darge Dakeri." I answer. "It will be about a week of travel time before we reach Taki. Are there going to be any places we go to I between?"

"No, we're going straight there. We'll only stop to rest."

 **Three days later**

We're just going to Taki, minding our own business, when I sense chakra from people, and as we keep going, I sense a lot more. "Halt driver-san!" I command. He stops the carriage immediately. Sui-sensei gives me a look. Everyone is waiting for my reason.

"There are more than 15 sharks signatures up ahead." I explain. Sui-sensei gives me a disapproving look.

"When we get back to the village, you are giving me a full and detailed report of every aspect of you. I'm your sensei, I'm supposed to know what your capable of. That goes for you two as well." Sui-sensei says sternly. We each nod.

"How are we going to handle this, Dar?" Ken asks. I think for a moment.

"I'll go forward and make sure they are in fact hostile. Janao-san, you stay her with Sui-sensei until I say otherwise. Ken, Midori, come to my assistance if you notice an explosion. Stay away if you notice 3 explosions. If I don't come back in 2 minutes assume the worse and Sui-sensei should take over." I finish and zoom forward. As I get closer to the signatures, I realize that there are 25 people in total. I soon get within seeing range. What I saw made it obvious that these were bandits. It was a typical bandit camp, it had two destroyed carriages and a few dead bodies around it. I put chakra into the tree I'm on and send it to be below all 25 members.

"Hey! Are you guys bandits?" I ask loudly. I get their attention. One of them laughs.

"Yes, we are, and you're dead!" As soon as he says that I blow up the ground beneath his feet, half a second later I blow up someone else, another half second and I blow up a third person. I Immediately blow all of them up after the third individual explosion. That cost about a third of my chakra. I put too much in the ground and used more than was needed. At least all of them were dead and I didn't have any blood on me. I rush back to my team.

"I handled it, we can continue up the path now, driver-san." I tell them. They all look at me. Ken and Midori look concerned. While sensei looks neutral.

"Darge, did you just kill 15 hostiles?" Sui-sensei asks me. I shake my head.

"I was off earlier, there were 25 bandits." I respond. Everyone just stares at me.

"Have...have you ever killed before now, Darge-kun?" My sensei asks, her nuetral look falling to show concern. "I'm sure our client would understand if you needed time." She continues. The client nods his head. I shake mine.

"My explosion technique wasn't intentionally made, I was about to be killed by a drunk civilian before I joined the academy. I killed him with an explosion that was made by accident. I'm sort of shocked that Hokage-sama didn't inform you of this when you were assigned to be our sensei. Though, I guess that explains why you let me touch your arm during the test." I finish. Silence.

We make close to Taki just fine, with no more distractions. The Taki shinobi take care if the merchant as we leave. Janao paid us each extra than what we would of already gotten when we reported a success to the hokage. When we got back to the village, sensei told us to not forget to turn in our own individual reports about the mission. When Ken started cooking my favorites, and Midori insisted on sharing my bed with her, I realized that my team was worried for me, it felt nice. But I was perfectly fine, I killed bandits, I didn't lose a loved one.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that, Midori-chan?" I ask my girlfriend. She doesn't react to my question. She just keeps looking me In The eye. Then, she reaches her face closer to mine and as her arms on the back of my neck. Oh. Oooh. She kisses me on the lips. It's quick, but I get this feeling in my chest none the less. "Mid..." I don't get to finish as Midori kisses me again, and we start making out. When she pulls away, I can't take my eyes off of her.

"I'm always here for you, Darge-kun. Don't forget that. I...I love you." She says. The feeling in my chest gets ten times stronger after that.

"I love you too, Midori." We fall asleep in eachother's arms, tired from making out.

Leave a review and call me out on any mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8- That's One Secret Down

Make sure to leave a review.

As I wake up, Midori is still in my arms. I smile. She starts to wake up. When she opens her eyes we look at each other for a bit. She blushes then squeezes against me. I run my hand through her hair. I slowly trail down to her jaw. I hold her jaw and kiss her deeply. My left hand goes to her breast. She moans into my mouth as I fondle her chest. We pull away for air.

"Good morning Midori-chan." I say. Her blush leaves and she smiles at me.

"Good morning to you and little Dar too." She says with a giggle as she jumps out if my bed and goes out the door. I'm too shocked to move. She usually doesn't mention my boners. As I get dressed and finish the breakfast that Ken made, we hear a knock on the door. I roll my eyes. Why do I feel like I know what this is about? By the chakra I know it's sensei. I open the door.

"Hokage's office?" I ask immediately. She nods. "Guys, I'll be back, the hokage wants to see me!" I shout as I close and lock the door. On the way to the hokage.

"You have a little more pep in Your step." Sui-sensei tells me. I grin.

"You guys are taking this whole bandit thing too far, but I won't complain anymore, Midori and me made out last night and this morning." I respond.

"That would do it." She nods in reply. As we eneter the hokage's office he has a serious look on his face, and Inoichi Yamanaka is looking at me. Oh crap.

"Hokage-sama I'm fine, seriously. They were bandits. It's o.." I don't finish as sensei puts me in a hold. She sighs.

"I thought you'd trip out when you saw Yamanaka-san. Just be still." Sui-sensei tells me.

"I'm just going to go in and find what bothers you most, ok? Think about that and don't make this difficult on yourself." The blonde bastard says. Then, he goes in my mind.

 **In Darge's mind**

 _No, no, he's going to get me._

"Inoichi! Get out of my head!"

 _The Hyuuga will find out about me and I'll be forced into the branch family._

"What? Why are scared of that Darge-san?" Inoichi asks.

" Leave!"

 _My mom is a Hyuuga, my dad is an Uchia. If the kyuubi hadn't attacked, I'd either be someone's slave or dead. But my parents are dead instead._

 _Will he find me? Will I die?_

 _I'll kill him! I'll kill all of them before I let myself be caged away or killed because of my blood. Can I even use my eyes In Either Bloodline?_

 _He knows too much, he should DIIIEEE!_

"Damn it, Inoichi!"

 **In the hokage's office**

I'm panting, but I'm also enraged. All of my chakra is building up and at any moment I could just blow this whole office to hell and back. Inoichi's eyes are wide. "You freaking bastard!" I growl. How dare he invade my privacy like that! I don't even know what he knows! Inoichi gives the hokage a grave look.

"I think it's best if only the 4 of us hear this, hokage-same. Inoichi says. The hokage looks confuse but with a wave, I feel things leave that I never knew were there.

"He's an Uchia, and an Hyuuga. His parents kept the truth of him on the down low, he somehow remembers things from when he was baby. Both his parents are dead. He's terrified that someone will kill him because he's an Uchia, probably Itachi. And he fears the branch member seal that the Hyuuga have." Inoichi tells the hokage. That freaking bastard!

"Darge, let go of that chakra build up, now!" My sensei says. Screw her I'll blow us all to...why am I so pissed? I need to calm the hell down. If what he just said is all he knows, I'm good. We're all good. I just need to calm down. I slowly, but surely, slump a bit in my sensei's arms as I let my chakra go back to normal.

"Sorry, sensei." I mumble out. There's a moment of silence. The hokage looks at Inochi and me.

"Is what he said true?" The hokage asks me. I lower my head, tired.

"Yes, hokage-sama." I say weakly. He nods.

"This is now an S-rank secret. Only Sasuke Uchia and those of us in this room may know about this till I say otherwise." The hokage says. My eyes open wide in shock.

"Your not throwing me to the Hyuuga?" I ask. The hokage chuckles.

"If the Hyuuga find out about this, they'll be very cross with me. But that's better than you blowing up the heads of their clans." He says jokingly. But we both know that I was actually going to bow up earlier. So there is a small nudge of seriousness in there. "Besides, when you and Sauke inevitably have children, it would be best if it's under the Uchia name. The Hyuuga don't need the power that the sharingan would add to their clan. Now, Sui, go fetch Sasuke Uchia for me. We should get this out of the way as soon as possible." The hokage commands. Sui-sensei nods and leaves in a hurry.

 **After Sasuke is informed**

"You should live in the Uchia compound, it's not right that you haven't been." Sasuke says. I shake my head.

"That would be suspicious, and besides, I like living with Ken and Midori. Can I come by and see the clan justu library?" I ask, he's older and the official Uchia. So he's the clan head.

"Yeah, of course. Just don't take anything out of the library." Sasuke responds.

 **Back home**

"How did it go?" Ken asks. I roll my eyes.

"It was handled. You guys over reacted." It wasn't handled, there was no issue with me killing the bandits, so it not getting solved is fine with me.

"So, how far did you two go?" Ken asks with a wolffish grin. Midori and I smirk.

"We made out." Midori says. Ken whistles.

"Now, stay out of our love life and focus on Ino." I say, he pouts at that.

Leave a review


	9. Chapter 9- The Darker Side

Make sure to leave a review **PAY ATTENTION TO BOLDED LETTERS, there is a rape scene.**

It was now regular for Midori to sleep in my bed. My life was truly amazing. Me and Midori could now use chakra strings well enough to where we can control the 'flight' of our kunai. I can use chakra strings from my palms and finger tips. Mine were also invisible to most people's sight. Ken decided that chakra strings weren't for him. I figure that while chakra strings are neat, I want something more...destructive. "Sensei, can you teach us elemental ninjutsu?" I ask.

"Tomorrow we do another C-rank mission. Do that well, and I might show you three your affinities." Sui-sensei answers.

"Yeah, the pay from C-ranks will definitely let me take Ino somewhere nice if she agrees!". Ken cheers.

"Nice to see you have your priorities together." Midori says.

Team 8 is at our training ground right now. This is possibly my favorite other team. There's about to be a three versus three match. My team, vs there's.

"Ok, you know the rules! Start on the count of 3! 1,2,3!" Kurenai shouts. Ken jumps at Hinata. Kiba has a look of shock, Midori capitalized that opening and started throwing shuriken at him. Shino knocks Kiba out of the way, only for the shuriken to curve towrds both of them. They both jump away. Hinata is on the ground from a few hits from Ken.

"Hey, try and fight seriously! You can't be a ninja with no will to fight, you'll die on your first real mission!" Ken shouts at the downed Hinata. I jump at Shino. The sooner I take him out, the better. I throw a swift kick up at his face. He catches my leg and I feel like I'm losing a little more chakra than I should be.

"Sorry Shino." I say.

I spread chakra over the top of the chakra stealing bugs. I then make them all explode in very tiny, controlled booms. Shino pauses and that's all I need. I punch him hard in the face then go for another punch, but he dodges. He kicks me in the leg and punches me in the chest. Ken comes out of no where and stomp kicks Shino into the ground. Midori is low on chakra and Kiba and Akamaru are ready to go. I throw a shuriken towards Kiba, then I kawari with one that's on the ground near Kiba. He ignores the shuriken that won't hit him. Kiba and Akamaru come at me, their mistake. Ken kawari's with the shuriken. As he prepares to drop kick the fuck out of Kiba, Midori unleashes a flurry of shuriken, and I run at Kiba. He dodges the shuriken only to get knocked the fuck out by Ken. Akamaru growls at us.

"Calm down, boy. He'll be alright. The winners are team 5." Kurenai says. It take a few minutes for all three of our opponents to get back up. "What do you think you messed up on?" Kurenai asked her team. Kiba growled.

"They attacked Hinata!" Kiba viscously yells. I sigh. Ken looks like he is about to reply with just as much anger. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ken isn't some bully, he would of rather fought you then someone who doesn't enjoy fighting at all. But he's dense as crap, and he assumed that a Hyuuga would be a better challenge. The only girls he payed attention to in the academy were Ino and Midori, so he really wasn't aware of just how kind and against violence Hinata was until he started fighting her. Even then, one of us would of fought her even if he hadn't. I won't lie and say that taking her out first was wrong, because it wasn't. Every team as a weak link, some just have a bigger gap from their teammates than others." I finish. Kiba looks even more ticked off, Shino has no reaction, Hinata looks down at the ground sadly, Ken looks ready to defend himself further, Midori is kind of indifferent, along with sensei, and Kurenai is nodding her head.

"Get over it Kiba. Hinata can stand for herself. It's good that you care for your teammates. But it was spar. And they did more damage to you then her." Kurenai says. Kiba still looks upset, but I shrug.

 **The next day in the hokage's office**

"This mission is another escort mission. It will take you to the land of the samurai. You're dismissed." The hokage says. Sensei explains the mission details from the scroll. And we meet up with our client, De Fargus. He has a pretty big carriage, fancy too. Expected of a noble. Midori was assigned the group leader this time, so that we all get used to giving and taking orders. Before any words are said. My world goes black.

 **In a different realm**

 ** _(EXTREMELY SENSITIVE CONTENT AHEAD) RAPE IS COMING UP!!!!!_**

I'm in that throne room again, man, it's been years. What does this guy want? The deity looks at me straight in the eye. "Why make jokes with a God? It is a really stupid thing to do. Non the less, you will stay in the current world I put you in, though, I doubt you'd want to leave anyway." I nod to that. "I suppose no harm can come from explaining the exact rules of how you'll 'get power from screwing hoes'. " the god quotes me. "You will get 2x as strong and fast, 2x as much chakra control, density, and amount, 2x the healing rate, have a slightly easier time getting laid every time you have sex with someone, and some other small things,period. If it's your first time with that person you get a 3x bonus on top of that. If you take someone's vaginal, anal, or male genital virginity, you will get a 5x bonus on top of that. You gain a 10x bonus for losin your male genital and anal virginity individually. Since you are a guy, you only lose anal virginity by having a dick in your ass. The highest level of times stronger you can get at one time, is as follows. Getting screwed in the butt by a dick virgin, while screwing someone in the butt or vagina that is a virgin in that hole. 2x for each person. 4x. 5x for taking away the hole virginity of one, and dick virginity of another. 14x. 10x for each your dick and anal virginity. 34x. if that was your first time with these two, 3x each. 40x. That's the highest multiplier. But for best results. Screw a virgin chick for the first time, of course. get your 20x multiplier, then screw another girl, virgin or not. Each sex session as all of the multipliers added. But once the session is over. That multiplier is your actual power. Not just what is going to be added. Once it's actually yours, you can more than double the 20x you just got from the other sex session You understand?" He explains. I understand alright.

"You know I'm straight...right?" I ask. He nods. Good, I dint want to be misjudged by a deity.

"If you cum inside a girl she will have a low craving for you, do that ten times, and you have yourself a solid ally. Do it 30x, and you have yourself a enteral ally, as in, she will never betray you, even if you try to kill her. Oh, and by 30x she's probaly your slave. But you get to choose if you want her to be a slave. You were black in your old life so I don't know how you would feel about being forced to make a girl your slave if you cum in her too much. Also, having sex will heal whatever the freak you want healed, for both or more parties. You only impregnate if you want to, and you can't transfer or receive any STDs. And if you cum in someone with no stds, they can never get them. Not that it matters since your dick is a heal all, but just so you know. Now leave." He says. All I see is black, again.

 **Back with the client HERE IS THE FINAL WARNIG, NEXT BOLDED LETTERS WILL TELL YOU YOUR SAFE. FOR NOW, SKIP IF SENSITIVE TO RAPE!!!**

Apparently, no time passed while I was gone. The client has a driver and a slave with him. Wow, don't remember the anime mentioning a slave trade, worse part is, she's a sex slave. Midori was quite for a bit, I could sense the waves of anger coming from her as we traveled. "Darge, your now team leader. Midori can be it next time." Sensei says for obvious reasons. I shrugged of killing people, I would be able to shrug of this. And it wasn't a gender thing, Ken was rolling in anger to, it's just that he wasn't team leader so he didn't HAVE to talk to the client. Midori did. And she had to keep her emotions controlled while doing it. While we were about to discuss who would be on 1st watch while the others slept, we hearer this.

"I don't want to...please don't make me."

"Well, I really don't care." Our client says. I here a muffled sound and some rustling.

"Noooo, no, no..." The girl basically goes silent. I hear what sound like a hard hit.

"Just stop moving!"

"I'll take first watch sensei. You hide it well, but you've shown me your soft side before. You don't need to hear this." She says nothing as she tries to go to sleep.

"Knock me out." Sensei says, she couldn't sleep with the noises. After putting sensei to sleep for better reasons than why Ken and Midori were put out, I prepare for a long 1st watch. The carriage driver ,apparently, was allowed to join in. When it's about time for 2nd watch, Midori wakes up. The noises had stopped. She looked confused for a short moment, then jumped to livid.

 **YOUR GOOD.**

I walk to her and put a hand on her shoulder, she swiftly smacks it away.

"How can we do nothing!?" Midori hisses at me.

"We can't kill him our selves, he is a Kohonaha client under the protection of our damiyao we can save up to put a B-rank hit on his head when we _complete_ the mission, ok?" I say gently. She seems reluctant, but she nods her head. " You good with 2nd shift?" I ask.

"Yeah, I got it." Midori answers. I nod and go inside our tent to sleep.

"DARGE-KUN!!!!" that's what I wake up to. I charge out side and everyone is up, surrounded by at least 50 people. Not a single one of them is a ninja, but they sure as hell aren't bandits.

"Hand over my daughter and that rapist and you ninja can live!" A man yells. Sensei explains that the noble we are protecting took the girl away from a small non shinobi village.

"Everyone calm down! Darge, it's your call." Sui-sensei tell me. That bitch. Putting this many lives in my hand.

"Look, I understand your rage, but 4 of us are shinobi, and I can sense the very limited chakra you all have, you wouldn't win. Our client can't make us kill you. And trust me, we don't want to. But he hired us to protect him and what is recognized as his. Do not throw away your life. It would only make this girl more miserable for all of you to die." I say. The client does not look pleased with me. I don't care, I'm doing my job, and not hindering him. I don't have to approve with his bullshit.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You shinobi think your all mighty!? Let's show them why you don't abuse your power!" Some idiot shouts. They all come at us with knifes, pitch forks, torches, and other things.

"No killing or serious injury unless they touch the client his carriage or his driver. If they touch the girl, serious injury allowed." I loudly state. I get I front of the client's general area. While the others go to his left, right, and back. They never get pass any of us. As I'm looking around and sensing the chakra signatures, I note that no one was killed. I turn to look at my client that is looming over one of them with a knife. Oh crap. I don't move, I can't stop him, I'm not allowed. I can feel Midori and Kens killer instinct. The client stops and wobbles, he's terrified.

"I...I...if this is how ko...Kohonaha treats its clients. I'll be sure to let other nobles know." He finally gets out. He drops the knife. He gives us all a look. "Wait, what am I doing? You can't fucking touch me!" With that he storms over to the girl. And punches her hard across the face. "This thing is recognized as my property by the fire damiyao!" He shouts. "I'll show you what I do with my property! Come over here." He points at his driver. " Let's fuck this bitch right in front of the..." He never finishes. My hand is in his chest. Remember what I said about how Kohonaha shinobi don't just kill their sensei's? Well, I'm a Kohonaha shinobi. And I refuse to believe that the fire damiyao or the hokage will be to displeased with me for this. Well...I probaly shouldn't of killed him...just stopped him like a normal person...but whatever.

"Get lost, driver-san. Before theses people regain their strength and one of them finally manages to get back up." He un ties one of the horses from the carriage and leaves immediately. I unshackle the girl and turn to head back to Kohonaha, I'm done with this crap mission. Why can't my missions go as planned. The team doesn't say a word. They follow me.

"I apologize for messing up the mission, Sui-sensei, but I refuse to believe that that man was so important that my excuse won't matter to the hokage and damiyao respectively." I say. She doesn't respond. It's a silent way back. But it only takes a day, since we aren't dealing with civilians any more.

End Note

I cut soooo much out of this chapter, I think this is as much as I'm comfortable keeping though. I have a third person part that I'm about to get rid of.


	10. Chapter 10- Say Good Bye To The Plot

**Bold will let you know where the lemon in this chapter starts and ends. Lemon is basically reading porn.**

"You failed the mission? That's no reason to want to explain the mission in person." The hokage says.

"Darge killed the client, intentionally." Sui-sensei states. Silence. The hokage doesn't react for a few long moments.

"Explain." He simple commands.

After hearing sensei's report, the hokage as a very serious look on his face.

"I can understand your actions, but there still must be consequences. He was a very important source of income for the village and a friend of the damiyao. And on top of that, killing him was unnecessary Your team can not take anything above D-rank for the foreseeable future, and all three of your weekly orphan wages have been reduced to a fifth of what you were getting before. You're dismissed."

The wage cut hurt, badly. We have had to be a bit more conservative and take more D-rank missions for the past few weeks.

"Dar-kun." Midori says while we are snuggled against eachother.

"Yeah." I respond. She kisses me lightly, and weakly grinds her chest against mind.

"I...I want you to have me. I can't imagine anyone else worth keeping my virginity for. We're ninja, we can die at any time. I want to be with you before that happens." She tells me. Rubbing her hands over my face. "I know you want me, so, there really isn't any reason to wait any longer.."

I can't fight her logic. I run my right hand through her hair. "Midori, you sure?"

 **Lemon start!**

"Yes." She answers as she kisses me deeply. Our tongues fight for dominance as we grind against each other with passion. I take my left hand put in in her shirt. I slowly rub the hand over her stomach and up to her right breast. I pinch the nipple lightly. Midori moans into my mouth. Her left hand reaches down and grabs my dick through my pants. I groan as she squeezes. I start to taker her shirt off. Midori never wears a bra when she sleeps with me, tonight was no exception. Her nipples were hard and exposed. I grope one and suck on the other. I feel her shake. "Darge-kun." She moans. At this point, she's at my mercy. I'm squeezing and sucking on her tits while our lower halls grind against each other. "Let me do something for you too, Darge-kun." She says weakly. I let her get up and push me down on the bed. She takes off my shirt and pants. I'm left in only my underwear with my boner being clear to see. She bends down and kisses the head through the material. I moan. She giggles and takes my dick out of my underwear. She starts stroking me slowly.

"Midori." I groan out. She quickens the speed.

"I hope this is good for you Darge-kun." She says as she licks the head and some pre cum. At this point I'm beyond horny. Midori swirls her tongue around the head of my cock. She then licks down and up slowly. I moan and shiver in Pleasure. She looks me in the eyes as she puts my whole head in her mouth and starts sucking hard while going down. It took everything in me to not moan very loud right then. Midori's head bobs up and down on my shaft shaft and I can't help but put my hand on her head and bring her down lower. Eventually I feel like I'm about to cum.

"I'm about to cum Midori." I say. She looks me in the eyes and goes all the way down and sucks hard. I blow my load right into her mouth. Midori slowly takes her mouth off my dick, with a sliver of cum dripping down the side of her mouth. I get up and put Midori's back on the bed. I take off her pants and panties. I can see that she is wet. "I'll return the favor." I say as I go down and lick Midori's clit. She thrashes just a bit and moans loudly. It wouldn't surprise me if Ken is listening at this point. I start licking with more fierce ness. I don't know what to compare Midori's taste to. It's unique, and drives me to be more agressive. Midori holds my head hard pressed against her nether regions. Grinding against my face while moaning my name loudly. I then start sucking on parts of her vagina.

"DARGE-KUN!!" She screams as she has an orgasm. I lick up her juices. When I'm done, she looks embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I should of said something." She squeaks out. I chuckle.

"Well I didn't mind. Do you want to do this Midori? There is no getting it back once your virginity is gone, it's gone." I say while caressing her cheek.

"I'm absolutely sure." She says. I nod, and position my dick at her entrance.

"Tell me when it starts to hurt." I say. I slowly insert my head and a bit of my shaft. What the heck deities!? Why do we guys enjoy what could be hurting out partners!? It's kind of messe up.

"I'm pretty sure I broke my hyem already, so don't worry." She says as I slowly keep going until I can't. I'm fully submerged in Midori's pussy. "Fuck me, Darge-kun. " Midori tells me. I pull back, then push forward and repeat this and slowly go faster. Both of us are moaning at this point.

"Faster." She commands as she starts bumping in rhythm with me. I obey. I feel like him very close to cumming.

"Do you want me to cum inside?" I ask.

"In, in.in.in. Ah.aah. I'm about to lose it too Darge-Kun. She says. We both start going faster then slam into eachother.

"DARGE-KUN!!!" Midori screams.

"MIDORI!" I yell as we both orgasm.

As I get out of Midori and collapse on top of her. I feel my body changing in positive ways.

 **Lemon Over. Acceptable now.**

My body is receiving the rewards from having sex. I fall asleep long before the changes of my body finish.

End Note

The multiplier he got was 20x. This is where he starts to get over powered.


	11. Chapter 11- Eh

Make sure to leave a review. Changed the last of the chapter.

When I wake up, I have Midori cradled in my arms. But I feel different. Holy cow! My chakra reserves are so big now. The only person with more chakra then me in the village is Naruto! This is amazing! And my chakra control is supposed to sky rocket exactly like this too?! This is great, but suspicious as hell. I think I should tell Midori, everything. And probaly tell the hokage something close to the truth. As I start to get up, Midori grabs on to me.

"It's Saturday, you have no where you need to be Dar-kun. Let's just stay cuddled together." She whines. I give her a quick kiss.

"Sorry but I HAVE to see the hokage today. I'll be back soon, I promise." She pouts at me.

 **At the hokage's office**

"Darge, what do you need?" The hokage asks me.

"I wish for permission to tell Midori about my secret." I don't specify, he'll understand. He gets a serious look on his face.

"And why is that? Why now, I mean."

"I don't want to keep secrets from the girl who took my virginity." I say with no shame. The hokage actually starts laughing.

"A little young for that aren't you? Haha, yes, yes you may tell her. Is that all?"

"Hokage-sama, can the anbu leave?" I ask him. He waves his hand they leave. He places some seals then looks at me expectantly. "Surely you've noticed my chakra?" I ask.

"Yes, it's why I asked if there was anything else."

"When I woke up today, I was like this. If it means anything, I had sex with Midori last night." I say. The hokage doesn't react. We stay silent for a few minutes.

"What I say next will sound creepy, but report to me the next time you have any sex." The hokage says seriously.

"Yep, that's sounds creepy, hokage-sama." I say. The hokage sighs.

"Your dissmissed."

 **Back home**

When I get back, I smell breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and take a seat. Midori and Ken both look at me. I slap my self. I forgot to ask the hokage if I could tell Ken about my bloodlines. "Ken, I have an S-rank secret that I'm not allowed to tell you, but I can tell Midori. In a month or so I'll try to get permission to tell you, is that cool?" I state.

"S-rank? You mean secrets people get killed for? Yeah, I can wait a month." He then leaves the house. He had just finished eating.

I look at Midori and decided where to start. "Midori-chan, my mother was a Hyuuga, and my father was an Uchia. I was scared that I would be forced into the branch family or that Itachi would come back to the village to kill me, so that's why I never told anyone. At least, that's my cover story. Midori-chan, do you trust me?" I ask. Midori looks confused.

"Of course, if I didn't last night wouldn't of happened." She says.

"Ok, well. I've died before, I mean, like really died. When I died I met a god, he told me I'd be allowed to be reborn in any world with almost any circumstances. I made a joke, said take me to this world and let having sex give me power. Next thing I know, I'm a new born baby to Nagisa Hyuuga and Dogava Uchia. Both of my parents died during the attack of the nine tails. In the world I died in, all of this is fiction, like a book. People read it for fun. So I new the massacre would happen and I knew about the Hyuuga branch seal as a baby. Even when I reached 5 I still refused to let my heritage be known, even when the massacre happened, I didn't let my heritage be known. All you should know is that more forces were at play for the massacre than Itachi Uchia. I didn't want to mess up how things were supposed to go, so I wanted the academy to seed us as mediocre so we didn't interfere with the 'main charecters'. Before we met our most recent client, the God spoke to me again, said that he took my joke seriously and explained what would happen if I had sex. I thought, since you know, we've had sex I really shouldn't be keeping secrets from you." I explain. She nods her head.

"What happened from us having sex, Dar-kun?" She asks. I explain exactly what the deity told me. "So last night you got 20x stronger?" She asks, still only slightly reacting to what I told her.

"I think so. I know I got stronger." I respond. Midor gives me the brightest smile. She throws hersel into me and kisses me. I have no clue why that made her so happy. Oh, wait. I just screwed a chick who's goal is to be useful and hates abandonment. So I know full well why she's latching on to me."Midori, I know you wish to be useful, but just having you around before was useful. There's more to you than just sex that makes you important." I say.

"But now I'm forever useful! I'll never run out of use Darge-kun!" She says, beaming. Oh shit. I knew Midori had these issues when we were younger, but I thought she got over it. I just put my dick in crazy. A good crazy, but crazy non the less. Then, her good mood vanishes and I see sadness." Darge-kun. I know I'm not a virgin anymore, and you've had sex with me so I'm only worth 2x now, but I'm always here for you! You..." I kiss Midori to shut her up.

"Midori, please. The power was an extremely nice bonus, but just a bonus. I had sex with you because I love you. Stop thinking about any other use you may have. I love you, and you love me. That's all that really matters." I say. Midor looks at me with a strong emotion in her eyes.

"That sounded lovely. I think you deserve a reward, Darge-kun." Midor tells me while running a hand over my chest. Wow, Midori might be bi-polar. I think I'm good with that. "But for now, let's go test out what your new power has allowed you to do." She says. I grin.

 **At out training ground.**

When we got to the trying ground. We saw Ken, Ino, and Sui-sensei. "Hey, Darge, Midori! We convinced Ino that she needs to put more effort into training!" Ken shouts. Ino and sensei are sparing. It's at this point that I'm one hundred percent sure of something. My senses have also gotten better. That's a bad and good thing. Early I could smell Midori's horniness. Right now, all I smell is sweat.

"Well, I'll try to stay out of your way, I'm testing some things. Some very eye raising things." I say. As I walk up to a tree and punch with all of my physical might. The blow leaves a dent in the tree. I then use chakra. I can feel all of this chakra, and by al rights it should be difficult to use. But the mastery I have over it is absurd. Not only that, but my chakra is naturally more dense now. After a few minutes of playing with my chakra, I do the same thing to the ground. I leave a 3 fit radius whole with a 3 foot depth. I then decide to see if the range for my chakra sense as increased. It as, I can sense most of this part of the village. I then start coating as much of the trading ground as I can with my chakra, all of it is covered and I'm not even half way through my chakra. I bring my chakra back. I look towards sensei.

"I'll tell you about it later, along with Ken. It's not something I want everyone knowing." I tell her. Later, I explain how having sex with Midori somehow made me stronger.

"That's cheating, bro. You can't have your cake, eat it, then go get ice cream. It ain't fair." Ken says. We all have a good laugh at that.


	12. Chapter 12- The Chunin Exams Begin

Make sure to leave a review and call me out on anything you see wrong!

:( I've been butchering the spelling of konoha.

I've been training hard for the past few weeks. I'm as aware of my limits and abilities as I think I can be. Sensei has given us the Cnunin exam forms. I'm absolutely sure that all three of us are ready. I might be the ace on the team. But Midori is by far the best kunoichi out of the rookie 12. And Ken is just below Sasuke. I have no idea where to consider Naruto. Lee will be a problem, even for me. I might be faster than him without the gates. But with them? Let's hope I don't find out the hard way. Me and Midori have agreed that we should wait before messing around again. I don't want to be thrown of my game with what I can and can't do so close to the exams and when I just got it down.

Since sensei never taught us our elemental affinities, I haven't gone to my father's clan library to learn any of the stolen justu. The closest to it I ever got was Sasuke telling me something that I'm shocked he said, even to a fellow Uchia. _'I'm lead to believe that getting rid of your closest person will make your eyes stronger. Something to consider when you unlock your Sharingan.'_ I really can't believe he told me that.

As I'm walking around the village. I see Konohamaru bump into Kankuro. I jump up into a tree and watch what happens. It goes exactly how it did in canon.

My team meets up and gives our papers to Sui-sensei. She just nods. "For any of you that reach the third part of the exam, I'll show you your elemental affinity, guaranteed. Now go show them what our team is capable of. And Darge, please don't unnecessarily kill a sand ninja. They are our allies." She disappears.

"Ok, so I lack a little bit of sympathy for strangers...doesn't make me blood thirsty." I mumble. Midori and Keb laugh at my expense. As we walk inside the place the chunin exams will take place and go to the floor, I notice that we are here before any of the other rookie 12 or Gai's team. Perfect.

"You guys sense anything wrong?" Midori nods.

"Yep. This is a genjustu." Ken responds. "Let's wait for the others before we go through!"

"And by others, you mean Ino." Midori says. Ken grins sheepishly. Everything plays out almost exactly how it should.

"You, you were at the top of your class along with Uchia-san, correct!" Lee shouts while pointing at me.

"Guys, let's go." I say, ignoring Lee. Lee looks like he will say something to me, but Naruto shouts at him.

We're in here, waiting for all of our peers to get here. Sasuke is looking at me. Sakura is looking at Sasuke, Naruto looks annoyed, And Ken looks way too excited. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouts as she run towards Sasuke. Ken pouts.

"You guys taking the exam? Troublesome." Shikamaru drones.

"It won't be that bad, Shikamaru." I say. I totally just lied. Sakura and Ino are arguing about Sasuke, as expected.

"Stop being so lazy Shika! And you get away from my Sasuke-kun, forehead!" Ino loudly states.

"Why don't both of you stay away from me?" Sasuke says. Kiba's team was just walking up to us. And everyone stopped. "Both of you are pathetic, and have no use. Why would I want either of you?" Both girls look crushed.

"Hey, don't talk to Sakura-chan like that you bastard!" Naruto shouts while looking ready to fight Sasuke.

"Yeah, I'll kick your ass for talking to Ino like that!" Ken shouts.

"My, you all are drawing a lot of attention to yourself."

Kabuto, yeah, he dies.

"And who are you!?" Kiba asks.

"Hey, hey, I'm a fellow Konoha ninja. I'm just trying to help. I've taken the exams 7 times, you know."

"Than you must suck at being a ninja." I say.

"Hey now. I have information on a number of people for the exams. Their on my cards." Everyone starts looking as Kabuto brings out his cards. "Tell me someone's name and I'll give you their information."

"Gaara." Sasuke says. Kabuto goes on with the usual until.

"Darge." Kiba says.

"Huh?" I say. Kabuto pulls out my card.

"2 C-ranks. Multiple D-ranks. Orphan. And...ooooh. Killed 20 bandits on an escort mission by his lonesome. And intentionally killed a client in a failed ...mission." Kabuto finished. Dead silence from the other teams.

"Hhmm, well, I hope I see you during the inevitable part of the exam that allows killing." I say. That made the mood worse. Midori is giving me a disapproving look.

"In my defense, I'm not the worse killer in our age group here. I'm pretty sure Gaara is 100x worse." I say.

"All of you, be quite! Any fighting without permission will get you kicked out. Anymore talking without permission will also get you kicked out." Ibuki shouts at us. We then go to the 1st part of the chunin exams. "This part of the exam is a written test..." Ibuki goes on to say the rules.

I'm sitting beside a chunin. Midori is sitting beside Sakura, and Ken is sitting beside Ino. I can do half if this. I didn't get top in our class for being as smart as Sakura, no. Sakura is the most book smart of our peers. Midori got top kunoichi because of her academic and physical skill. Best physical, and high academic. Not that it matters. Answering all of these right really doesn't matter. From that point things go on as they are supposed to.

Then, Ank crashes through the wall. "You've done a pretty bad job Ibiki, you going soft?" Anko asks. If there's anything I have to say about Anko, it's that her clothing is a hell of a lot more revealing in real life than it was in the anime.


	13. Chapter 13- The Forest Of Death

Make sure to leave a review, they're appreciated.

Ok, so here we are, with Anko telling us to sign these papers and get our scrolls. And a dangerous thought crosses my mind. _Should I try and kill Orochimaru?_ Technically, it's possible. But I don't think I'm fast enough to to try any taijustu. And if he can sense my chakra when I send it out to him that's it, I won't be able to win. I suppose, if I'm forced to fight him I'll try, but I won't shorten my life and look for him. My team got an Earth scroll.

"What's our game plan?" Ken says as we start running through the trees.

"We're going to go hunting for teams. Beat they're butts. Then see what scroll they have." I say.

"Any team in particular?" Midori asks.

"No, if we run into a fellow Konoha team, what are we doing?" I ask. I'd rather whoop whoever we come across ,but I know that won't be agreeable.

"We kick their butts and take their scroll, unless it's Ino-chan's team." Ken says.

"That seems rude, but I'll go with it." Midori says.

"Ok, then follow me. I have a team with non threatening chakra." I say. I've thought about all of the people in the exam, and there's more than there was supposed to be. That's just how it is, I suppose. We track down the team and we keep our distance. We're waiting for them to slow down before we attack. Then, I feel a chakra that I had memorized even after just one meeting. Gaara was going to run into this team and ours. Now, I know Gaara is important. But in the invasion a lot of lives are lost. And without Gaara, maybe the invasion doesn't happen. I really consider it, but then drop the thought.

"Okay, let's take them out quickly, a dangerous team is coming." I say lowly. They nod and we all jump down and throw shuriken at the team of Amne shinobi. They dodge most of them.

"What the fuck?!"

"Freaking leaf kids."

"Haha, you three are about to die young for that stunt. And over your scroll and we'll make your deaths quick."

We ignore them, all of us kawari with shuriken and start fighting our own opponent. I smash my full might into the guy I'm fighting's shoulder. He's going to die when we leave with his scroll and Gaara shows up, so it really doesn't matter.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screams. Shit, Gaara had to hear that. I slam his head into a near by tree.

"Which one of you have your scroll? I'll mash more limbs if you don't talk quickly." I say. He takes a moment.

"It's in my pack." He gets out in one swift breath. I check it and find a heaven scroll.

"Let's get the hell out of here! Amne shinobi, the monster of Suna is coming. If you value your life, take your friend and run for your continued existence!" I zoom to my team and we get the hell out. The Amne ninja that my team were fighting were still in good shape, but didn't chase for whatever reason. It most definitely wasn't because if my warning. Because those nigas stayed in that same area. It only took 2-4 minutes before we heard loud screams from that direction. Then, I sensed Gaara's team coming our way. Oh shit. Rather they had _some_ tracking ability, or the Amne nin pointed in the direction we were going before they died. I'm not playing this game.

"Keep heading for the tower, I'm going to blow up a part of the forest. It wouldn't be safe for you guys to stay."

"Yeah, I'm taking your word. Blow crap up and come follow." Ken says.

"Yep, no fighting without us." Midori follows up. I nod and they go on. I pump chakra into the tree I'm on and pump it into the surrounding area. I have a chakra string attached to the tree and my foot. It's very thick and its pumping chakra into the area even as I go to follow my team, I have to pump some chakra before I can do that trick. When I'm out of range, I blow that mess to kingdom come. That should be a fair warning to get off our tails. They hadn't entered the danger area when I blew it up, they were just close enough to see the almost full beauty of that explosion.

I easily catch up with my team. I feel something very messed up with my senses. Someone that can't be anyone but Orichimaru is leaving team seven. And Naruto and Sasuke's Chakra is all messed up.

"Hey, I sense team seven is having trouble. Wanna go help? The cause seems gone, but Sasuke and Naruto's chakra are all jacked up." I ask my team. In the anime, they barely dodge Sasuke being killed in his sleep. So if my team is cool with, I should make sure nothing goes too wrong.

"Yeah, I'm cool with them losing. Not with them dying." Ken answers.

"No qualms here, Dar-kun" Midori answers.

We take off in the direction of team seven. When we get there, Sakura is the only one still up, as expected. We jump down from the trees and scare the crap out of Sakura.

"Chill Sakura. We here to make sure you three didn't get messed up." Ken says.

"Dar-kun sensed that something went wrong." Midori explains. Sakura then explains what happened to them with Orichimaru.

"Holy hell." Ken's simple words summed it up quite nicely.

"Well, we'll be up in the trees, stay around, If you get in any trouble we'll jump in before you die or get too wrecked." Ken says. Sakura nods and gives her thanks.

Things happened exactly how they did in the anime. My team didn't jump in because someone else always did right before we decided to.

We made it to the tower before team seven. We opened our scroll, talked to a chunin, and waited till the next part of the exam would happen.


	14. Chapter 14- The Preliminary Matches

I really did make all of these fights random, just to spice up the exams.

Start of chapter

Hokage-sama and Hayate do as they did in the canon. Kabuto forfeits as he's supposed to, the first difference, really comes in the first match.

" the first fight will be between Choji Akimichi and Tenten!" Hayate says. I'm only the slightest bit surprised.

"Go Choji!" Ken shouts.

"Show your youthful flames, Tenten!" Rock lee yells.

3rd person

Choji and Tenten face eachother. Hayate gives them permission to start. Tenten throws shuriken at Choji. He gets hit by most of them, not being fast enough to dodge. Choji uses his expansion justu to roll towards Tenten. She throws all sorts of weapons his way while trying to escape him, but she fails.

"The winner is Choji Akimichi! The next fight will be Neji Hyuuga versus Kiba Inuzuka." The fighters go down to floor.

"Ok Akimaru, we're going to beat this guy!" Kiba states confidently. Neji says nothing. Kiba and Akimaru attack first. They go in for close range. Kiba throws a punch at Neji's stomach while Akimaru jumps to attack his face. Neji slams his palm into Akimaru's stomach and it sends the dog away. He swiftly dodges Kiba's punch and strikes Kiba in his shoulder.

"Aki, gaah!" Kiba doesn't finish as he feels the pain from Neji's attack. Kiba jumps away from Neji and goes to Akimaru who has just now recovered from Neji's blow. "Ok, that's it, let's get serious!" Kiba shouts to Akimaru. Kiba throws down smoke bombs and him and Akimaru attack Neji again.

Neji turns on his Byakugan. Neji blocks and counter attacks every move Kiba and Akamru make until the smoke clears. "Darn it! Here, Akimaru!" Kiba shouts in frustration as he throws a soldier pill to Akamaru and takes one himself.

"Kiba is getting serious." Kurenai says.

"I'm really disappointed that he didn't get this serious with me during our spar." Darge says.

"To be fair, I don't think you gave him the chance." Kurenai replies.

Akamaru jumps on top of Kiba and transform to look just like him. "Get ready to lose! Fang over fang!" Kiba states as he and Akamaru attack Neji once again. Neji shakes his head.

"I'm done with you." Neji calmly states as he uses his rotation to repel Kiba and Akamaru. They both get knocked back with Neji's attack but also with some of the chakra energy from their own attack. Kiba and Akamaru are knocked far back on to the ground. Neji goes and attacks Kiba as he gets up. Neji unleashes a flurry of blows. Kiba hits the ground once more and doesn't get back up.

"The winner is Neji Hyuuga. The next match will be Dosu Kinuta versus Kankuro!"

Darge's POV

I really wish I could have a good fight. Sure, there are a number of my fellow exam takers that I have to not underestimate, but I can't go all out on any of them. Maybe Gaara, if he unleashes some of the shikaku. I should see if the hokage can convince Jirayia to seal up a decent bit of my power. Not all of it. Basically, reduce me to 1/20. With the ability to get rid of that dampener, of course. It'll be the second thing I see to tomorrow. I hope Jirayia can figure that out, because if I can't have a fun fight against anyone below S-rank, I'll get bored.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" Kankuro screams from his wrapping on his puppets back. Oh, they're fighting? Jeez, I need to pay better attention.

"Clever, he was controlling his puppet from the wrapping. Too bad he went up against someone like this." Kakashi says.

"Yeah, those sound ninja are tricky." Sakura says.

"Dosu wins! Next fight will be between Naruto and Sasuke." Hayate says. Sakura gasps.

"Welp, Sasuke loses on a technicality." I say a bit too loudly.

"What do you mean by that huh!" Naruto shouts. Sasuke is just looking at me. I don't bother saying anything. I just tap on my neck while looking at Sasuke. Those aware of curse mark have both looks of confusion and realization.

"Wait, wouldn't that thing help Sasuke-kun?" Ino asks.

"Do you really think he'd want to, or is even allowed to use that thing freely?" I reply. Sasuke grunts. Kakashi tells Sasyke something.

"It isn't like I need to go all out against the dobe anyway." Sasuke says as he jumps down. Naruto didn't like that one bit.

"Hey, I can beat you anytime anywhere! You know what? If you can't use chakra moves, I won't either!" Both of them are on the floor with Hayate, waiting for him to start the match.

"Naruto can't beat Sasuke WITH chakra techniques, regardless of Sasuke's handicap." Shikamaru says.

"Yeah, you better take Sasuke-kun seriously, Naruto!" Ino shouts down to him. I shrug. It's a shame that Sasuke and Naruto have to fight so early.

"Fight when you're read." Hayate says. Naruto charges at Sasuke. Sasuke flinches in an obvious sign of pain from his mark. Naruto throws a punch and Sasuk dodges, throwing his own at Naruto's face, it lands and Sasukr doesn't waste a second. He jumps forward and kicks Naruto in the stomach.

"Just you wait Sasuke! I'll kick your ass without any justu!" Naruto shouts as he throws three shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke dodges the shuriken.

"As if I'd lose to you, Naruto!" Sasuke shouts back. Both him and Naruto run towards eachother.

"You better beat that duck assed bastard, Naruto!" Ken shouts down. Ken receives some strange looks for that. The two get close to eachother. Sasuke throws a punch. Naruto dodges and punches Sasuke in the left rib. They jump back from eachother.

"There's no way that Naruto is standing up to Sasuke-kun." Ino says, flabbergasted.

"Ino, Naruto has gotten a lot stronger. He could be a few people here." I say.

"Naruto really isn't that bad. Though, if he and a Sasuke-kun were both at full and going all out, Naruto would lose." Sakura says.

"Naruto really isn't that bad, she says. Please Sakura. You have no right to talk about Naruto. You're the weakest one here." Midori says annoyed. Sakura has a pitiful look on her face.

"Now, now, Midori-chan. Sakura has dealt with enough during these exams." I say amused.

"Well, we'll see how much Naruto has improved." Shikamaru says. Naruto and Sasuke are looking at eachother intensely. Sasuke heads towards Naruto.

"I'm going to end this, dobe!" Sasuke shouts. He throws shuriken at Naruto and jumps high.

Sasuke's POV

Everyone is watching. I will not lose to the dobe! That's it! Naruto dodged my shuriken. That's fine. I go down with a twist kick towards the dobe. It lands and he goes smashing down. I look down at him. Will that be it?

"You going to get back up?" I ask. He starts struggling to get up. That's also fine. I have..."Gah!" I grunt out lowly. This curse is acting up badly. I have to finish this soon.

Darge's POV

Ok, Sasuke might win do to Naruto's...Narutoism? I guess losing by lowering yourself to your opponent's level isn't really that bad.

"Kakashi must really be putting Naruto through the ringer for him to make it even this far." Asuma's says. I see Naruto slowly getting back up.

"Don't underestimate me, teme!" Naruto yells as he stands on his feet. At this point, I really don't know who's going to win. Naruto could if he started using shadow clones, but something tells me that he won't do that. "I will win and become a chunin! Then I'll be one step closer to being hokage!" Naruto states loudly before he charges towards Sasuke. Naruto starts throwing blow after blow at Sasuke. Sasuke looks like he's dodging with everything he has. Then, I realize what that bastard is doing. His speed increases for a moment, he kind of flips onto his hand as he slams it to the floor and kicks Naruto hard in the chin. Sending the blonde high into the air.

"That's my move!" I hear Lee say. It looks like the two are flying as Sasuke jumps into the air after Naruto.

"I'll admit, that part was borrowed, but this next part is all mine." Sasuke puts a hand on Naruto's back and twists to kick him on the right In a downward motion. As he and Naruto go down, he positions himself again. "You should of came at me with everything you had, Naruto!" Sasuke shouts as he slams an axe kick into Naruto and he smashes down into the floor...holy shit. That looked brutal. Sasuke is panting a bit. While Naruto looks out of it.

"Dang it Naruto!" Ken yells.

"He did well, but he was fighting Sasuke-kun." Ino says.

"Naruto..." I hear Hinata say weakly. Naruto makes a noise.

"No way." Sasuke utters.

"Is he going to get back up?" Tenten asks. Naruto groans again.

"I...I...I can't...lose." He gets out. He starts moving.

Sasuke's POV

He can still move? If I go on for too much longer this curse mark will get the best of me.I have to put him down! I walk over to Naruto as he try's to get up.

"Let me help you out of that position your stuck in, dobe." I say. I grab his shirt pull him forward. Then smash my knee into his stomach. I then throw him to the wall. "Just. Stay. Down." I growl out.

"Fucking hell! I take back my earlier thoughts. THAT was brutal. What the hell Sasuke!" Darge shouts to me.

"The idiot made the mistake of holding out on me. That's his problem." I respond.

"That...that was a little too much." Ino says.

"Naruto's tough! But even he is going to take a while to recover from that!" Ken yells. Hayate goes over to check Naruto. I hear him groan. There is absolutely no way he can move so soon. If he gets back up. I'm going to stomp on him until I hear something break. The curse mark is really starting to bug me, I can't afford for this to continue.

"I...I can...still...figh..." Naruto stops. I'm guessing he passed out.

"Naruto is out of commission! Sasuke wins." The proctor says. I sigh in relief. I jump back up to the balcony beside Kakashi-sensei.

"That was a brutal way to deal with a teammate, don't you think?" Kakashi asks me.

"Like Ken said, Naruto's tough. He'll be back up, talking about being hokage in a day or two." I reply.

"Next fight will be between Sakura Haruno and Gaara." Hayate says. That doesn't sound good.

Darge's POV

Well, that's sound like a terrible match.

"Kakashi-sensei, if I could be frank, Gaara is a monster. So in all respect, you should be ready to get her the heck out of there when he inevitably decides to try and kill her. Assuming you don't get her to forfeit." I say. Kakashi considers what I say.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the concern, Darge." He replies. Sakura and Gaara are on the floor and have been giving the go to fight.

"Sakura, I don't mean to demean any of your skill, but he is not an opponent you can beat. He will kill you with no remorse." Shino says to Sakura. Sakura looks up Shino. "Sasuke, she'll listen to you without doubt." Shino says.

"If she won't listen to you, then she doesn't deserve help until it's made obvious." Sasuke replies.

Sakura hears this and an emotion crosses through her eyes. She looks Gaara in the eyes. She throws shuriken at him. His sand blocks the shuriken.

"Gaara's defense is perfect. His sand will protect him no matter what. Not to mention Gaara can use that sand to kill in scary ways." Kankuro says. Sakura pales.

"I'll kill you quick." Gaara says. His sand starts to go for Sakura quickly. Sakura tries to jump away but it grabs on to her lower body.

"Sakura! Forfeit, just say you surrender!" I say.

"I surrender!" I'm already zooming to Sakura before she finishes talking. I see Gaara's hand start to clench. I knock the sand away from Sakura with brute force and speed. The sand comes for us, but I'm too quick for it.

"Gaara wins by forfeit! That's enough." Hayate says. I have Sakura on the balcony beside Kakashi. Gaara does not look pleased.

"What was he going to do with that sand?" Sakura asks in fear.

"He...he would of crushed you to death." Hinata says. "We...we saw him kill three people like that." Sakura looks like she's going to be sick.

"The next match will be Shikamaru Nara versus Midori Dakeri!" Hayate says. I forgot, the hokage put that as our official last name.

"Wish me luck." Midori says as she jumps down.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru groans.


	15. Chapter 15- Preliminary Rounds End

Changed chp 12's ending.

Midori's POV

Darge-kun as given me a full rundown on everything he thinks our peers will be capable of during these exams, but I already knew Shikamaru is smart, crazy smart. I should attack before he can do anything. Close range combat, and make sure there's no possible thing he can use against me as I attack. I supposedly can't out smart him, so I have to out act him. As soon as Hayate gives us the go, I charge towards Shikamaru with every once of speed I can muster while being in control. He sends a shadow out. I jump away from it. He throws shuriken at me. I dodge them and pick them up with my chakra strings. I fling them at him while lunge I for him with a punch. He takes the blow and the shuriken.

"I've never seen her fight like that in our cross team spars." I hear Ino say.

"The way she's fighting right now contradicts everything Shikamaru would know about her approach with combat. Not only does it make Shikamaru have to forget about any plans he might have had, he also is in the fence from her offense. She has his card." Asuma's says. I drown out anything else. I pay attention to fight only. I jump a bit and twist my body into a kick. Shikamaru Ducks the kick and punches me in the stomach. I take the hit and jump away for a short breather. I can see it in his eyes. He's thinking. I kawari with the shuriken he just pulled out of his arm and smash my fist into his face. It sends him flying to my right. As he's flying back, I go after him and elbow him into the floor. I jump back some. When he recovers, he sends a shadow my way. I jump away from it and throw a shuriken to the floor near him. I'm about to charge him when I can't move.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me." I say with a blank tone. I see a small grin on his face.

"You had me for a bit, but you gave me time to recover twice. That was enough time for me to think of, and implement my plan. You threw one of the shuriken just right for it to stick into the floor and have a small shadow. I just used it to get you from behind." Shikamaru says.

"And what happens now?" I ask. Shikamaru backs up, and so do I.

"You're taller than the rest of us rookies. I throw a shuriken at you at the right angle, and it will hit you, but your shuriken won't hit me." Shikamaru says while we both pull out shuriken.

"That would be my head, and you wouldn't." I say confidently. Shikamaru shrugs.

"There's another way, so forfeit, or you'll live to regret it."

"I'm going to take my chances and say this is a 2nd bluff." I reply. Shikamaru shrugs again, then falls right on his ass. I do the same, and feel something go right into my butt cheek.

"AAAAH!" I scream from the pain.

"I'm not willing to kill you, but making you penetrate your own butt cheek with that shuriken is fine with me." Shikamaru says. I know I'm bleeding, and it fucking hurts, but I can withstand it. Shikamaru starts rubbing his butt on floor. At this point, I can feel the Shuriken tearing more flesh and there's tears in my eyes.

"I FUCKING FORFEIT!" I scream to the tip of my lungs. Shikamaru drops the shadow possession.

"I could of had you land with that thing under your asshole, so don't get too pissed." Shikamaru says. Hayate declares him the winner and medics come take me to deal with the decent sized, bleeding gash I have in my left ass cheek.

Darge's POV

That was complete bullshit. Sigh, at least he didn't tear her asshole up. Ok, that sounded weird. And may I say that Ino cheered for Shikamaru a lot more than for Sasuke.

"The next fight will be between Yoroi Akado and Rock Lee." Hayate says.

"Don't crush him too thoroughly, Lee." I say.

"I will beat my opponent in a youthful way!" Lee tells me. Lee and Yoroi go to the flo"or. When the match starts, Yoroi makes the first move. His right hand glows and he tries to grab on to Lee's head. Lee dodges the attempted grab and lowers him self while delivering a hard elbow into Yoroi's gut. Lee then litters Yoroi's body with punch after punch, he finishes his attack with a sweeping kick to Yoroi's head. Yoroi was knocked right out.

"Rock Lee wins. Next will be Zaku Abumi and Darge Dakeri." Hayate says. Hmm, I'm just going to finish this in one blow, the other rookie 12 already know what I'm capable of. And it would speed things up. I get down there and Zaku is looking confident. As soon as the fight starts, I go behind Zaku and chop him in the neck. There's a calm silence for a few seconds after his body hits the floor.

"Way to show off!" Ken shouts to me with a grin. I shrug and jump back up with everyone else, after Hayate declares me the winner.

"Kin Tsuchi and Temari are next."

The fight was sad. Temari let Kin attack first...she lost because of that. Kin's bells made Temari easy picking. Kin started throwing shuriken into Temari until she forfeited. The next fight was Misumi Tsurugi versus Ino. Ino has made a decent amount of improvements. But she still lost to Misumi. He just squeezed her into she surrenderHe understanded.

"The next fight will be between Hinata Hyuuga and Ken Dakeri." Hayate says. Ken groans, loudly. When they both get down.

"Look, rather actually fight me, or just surrender right now. I really don't want to spend my time beating on you." Ken says annoyed.

"He understands how pathetic Hinata is." Neji says.

"I didn't mean it like that! Jeez, I just don't want to be fighting a girl that isn't going to fight back. And I'm sure as hell not surrendering!" Ken shouts. Hayate gives the go to fight.

"I'll give it my all, Ken-kun." Hinata says.

Ken charges toward Hinata and throws a kunai while holding another in his right hand. Hinata dodges the kunai and blocks a swipe from Ken's kunai holding hand. Ken pulls Hinata to the left and slams the blunt end of the kunai into her forehead. Hinata staggers back. Ken gets into a defense stance.

Hinata activates her Byakugan. And starts attacking Ken with determination.

( I'll give my all and Naruto will be shocked to see me beat Ken. It might even cheer him up about his lost to Sasuke!) Hinata thinks. ( I'll show to everyone that I'm not pathetic, I'll show to myself that I'm not!).

"Go Hinata! Give Ken a run for his money!" I shout. Hinata lands a strike on Ken's chest. He responds with punch to her face. Ken then grabs her by the shadows and throws her to the ground. Before Hinata can get up, Ken kicks her across the floor hard. He cringes as soon as the kick lands.

"That hit made me act like I was fighting my team. Sorry about that." Ken states, as he lets Hinata recover. Hinata pants but doesn't respond. An even more determined look rests on her face.

"Kick him in the balls, Hinata!" Midori shouts down. There are some weird, amused, and grinning faces in response to that. Hinata stutters a response I can't hear.

"M..Mido..Midori that's..."

"Shut your mouth, Midori!" Ken shouts back as he gets ready. Hinata charges toward Ken and starts striking at him. Ken seems to be focusing completly on dodging, which is something he only does when he thinks it's end game. Hinata sends a strike that goes out too far, and Ken gets close in an instant.

"Nighty night!" He shouts as I sense him put a lot of chakra in his fist. He sends said fist into the area right below Hinata's chest with what seemed to be full might. Hinata is sent up and back. She lands with a thud on the ground, unmoving.

"That kid is fun." Kankuro says amusing. Temari scoffs.

"Pathetic." Neji says.

I turn to him. "You know your getting your ass kicked in the tournament, right? If I don't, Sasuke, Lee, or Gaara will crush you." I say with an annoyed tone. The prick doesn't respond.

After that, Hayate says that Shino doesn't have to fight anyone. We then go through the paces and pick who is going to fight who in the final round one month from now.

These fights...will be interesting.

Shino vs Choji. Rock Lee vs Skiamaru.

Gaara vs Dosu.

Misumi vs Sasuke. Ken vs Kin.

Neji vs Darge.

The winner of match 3 will fight the winner of the match between the winners of match 1 and two. The winner of match 6 will have the same thing going on. Well, I have things to get handled during the month before the final part of these exams come.


	16. Chapter 16- Threat Level

Make sure to review

Today is the day right after the prelimanaries. I'm here in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama, I have somethings I have to tell you. It's possible you'll want to go fetch Inoichi-San when I'm done." I say. The hokage gives me a curious look.

"Are you having mental problems? That's not something you come see me about. Despite the number of times you've been in here." The hokage says. I shake my head.

"Again, I must ask that the anbu leave." I say. After they leave. "I'm going to be blunt. I died, was sent to talk to a deity, was asked where I wanted to go, said this world, and then I'm here as a baby. In the world I was from before now, this world was a fictional story. That is something you need to understand before I continue." I say. The hokage doesn't react for a long moment.

"Go on." He says with nothing showing on his face.

"In my world, the fictional story this world was, went by the name of Naruto. Of course, Naruto was the main charecter. I heavily enjoyed the fictional story. Things in the story happen that I didn't want to change. It was the real reason why I didn't want to mess with the other teams members. I stopped Caring about my impact when the teams were assigned. I'm saying, I know some of what is coming next. During the finals, Orochimari is going to attack you. You will die sealing away his ability to use his hands. And Tsuanade will be the next hokage. I can't prove anything, at least, not until it's too late." I explain.

"Well, let's say your completly correct. That this is in no way false. How do we fix the situation?" The hokage asks.

"You get Jirayia and Tsuanade to come to the village before the finals, and have them sit with you and Orichimaru, who is acting like the Kazekage. He killed the Kazekage, then took his spot, fooling all of the sand village. There is also a spy called Kabuto Yakushi. He is Orichimaru's favorite pet who is spying on Konoha. While you were fighting Orochimaru, the sand and sound shinobi were invading the village."

"This is a crazy claim. But I doubt you'd say something like this without truly believing it yourself. I'll send for Inoichi." The Hokage says. After Inoichi arrived and was told to examine my memories.

"let Inoichi go through all of your memories, start with the first ones, and go up from there. I mean, the first moments of your current life." The hokage says. Inoichi raises an eyebrow, but doesn't ask any questions.

 **In Darge's mind**

I thought of my earliest memories. I thought of the slowly, and thoroughly. Starting with when I figured out what was going on.

"To think, being able to remember such early events. And theses thoughts, It's as if you already understood the world. Not to mention, this thought process for a baby is unbelievable. You remember the kyuubi's attack. And you knew the massacre was coming?" From there on, Inoichi's disbelief shifted into something else. He started out shocked and completly confused. It didn't take long for him to understand that I came from another world. At least, that's what my mind hinted at.

"I'm going to show you my previous life." I simply said. I wSnt going to show everything, that'd be pointless. I just showed me watching anime, Reading books and Some of my interactions with others. He had no response to memories of the episodes of Naruto that showed deaths of important charecters. Even his own.

"That's enough. I've seen enough." Inoichi says.

 **In the hokage's office**

As I opened my eyes, Inoichi walked up to the hokage. It took a few minutes. But my claim was confirmed, their trust earned. The hokage asked for me to have a full report of everything I knew before the the month was up. The hokage is planning for Tsuanade and Jirayia to be here for the exams. He won't cancel it. But those of jounin rank and higher will be aware of the invasion. Their will be a plan for the civilians. Basically, everything was handled. For now. The hokage, Inoichi, Jirayia, and Tsuanade would be the only ones open to my secret. The hokage didn't give me any order concerning my sex powers. So I'm free to do as I please. In fact, I'm thinking of increasing my power, if you know what I mean.

 **At Darge's home**

I'm the only one here right now. I'm relaxing while reading a book. Now that I think about. I should probaly be training. If what I want happens. I'll need to be stronger to have my fun. I head to our training, I can sense that my team is there.

"Hey, me and you are fighting. I need to know how we compare." Sensei says as she lands eyes on me. We all knew I was above genin and chunin. And we all heavily speculated that I was above most, if not all jounin.

"Ok, rules?"

"No killing or career ending injuries. By your explosion technique alone, you could beat any ninja that isn't a real sensor. This is to see if that's the only thing that makes you a danger in combat." Sensei says as she gets into a stance. We've never got too serious in training before. This will be great.

"I'm ready when you are." I say while getting in a stance as well. Sensei attacks first with a fast twisting kick. It took half my effort to dodge. She swings for my shoulder with a kunai, I grab her wrist and try to sweep her leg from under her. She jumps behind me with her wrist still in my hand and punches me in the spine. I grunt but don't budge. I put all of my strength into swinging sensei forward from my left. She flies of the ground but flips in the air before she lands on her face. We zoom towards eachother.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!" Sensei shouts as she performs a justu and burst of water shoots towards me from her mouth. I dodge the justu. As I get near sensei, she tries to hit me, but I avoid her fist while getting right into her personal space. I punch her in the gut with enough force to send her into a tree not far away from where we are. I grimace as she hits it and is repelled off of it. Sensei stumbles and falls to one of her knees. She coughs a bit and she's breathing hard. Sensei gets up.

"Okay, Darge, I'm going to give you my best. The very fact I'm doing so speaks volumes." What she does next, makes me groan. This bitch opens the first gate. She zooms towards me and attempts to kick my chest. It takes all of my speed to catch her leg, and while her strength did Improve, it took less than half my strength to hold her leg while taking no damage. I let go of her leg and jumped back. Sensei comes at me again, I send a powerful kick towards her stomach. She responds with what I believe was her full force. The force from my kick on her leg, makes sensei, shout in pain for a moment. She sends back and lands on her back. Barely missing the tree to her right.

"Sensei, ithink we're done." I say while running over to her. She nods and grimaces as she puts weight on her left leg. Ken and I helped take sensei to the hospital. I felt kind of bad, but I'm sure she'll be fine before the invasion is attempted. Ken and Midori don't seem to have much to say. That's fine, because all I can think about is that I just wrecked a jounin.


	17. Chapter 17- Cheating

Sigh, Spotify doesn't have you say run, and the trial for YouTube red is a scam that still wants your info, whatever. I found a decent enough musical replacement. Also, thought about what the focus of this story will be, and it will be the complete retardation of my charecter.

It's been 2 days since my fight with Sensei. Sensei said that today she would forget everything she's said prior, and show us our elemental affinities. I'm sitting down at our table when Ken starts the chatter.

"So, what will we do after becoming Chunin? Any plans?" Ken asks.

"I don't have any." Midori says.

"I'm going to focus on power. Maybe go start a war. Blow up a village. Anything fun really, give myself a reputation. More than the one I plan on making during the finals." I said, mostly joking about the war and blowing up a village.

"Yeah, whatever Mr. 'Pussy makes my dick and punches harder'." Ken said with a mocking tone. I choked on my food. Midori didn't seem at all bothered or shocked by that statement. Infact, she started giggling. Ken laughed his ass off.

"Laugh it up, I get some and it makes me stronger. And how far have you and Ino gone?" I asked. Ken stopped laughing and childishly pouted.

"You suck, man, you really suck. " Ken replied. I smirked victoriously. Midori kept on giggling. I sense a chakra level that was at the door. I got up a little before they knocked. I opened the door and hold and behold. A chunin.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence."

"Dude, I still don't know what's going on." Ken says annoyed.

"I might explain when I come back." I left towards the Hokage's office.

xxx

Jirayia was here. Perfect.

"Darge-kun, we are in the process of trying to get in contact with Tsuanade. As we discussed. We don't know what sand and sound will do if we cancel the exams. They will continue with our chunin and above in secretive full alert. If you feel the need, and haven't already, you can explain everything to Ken and Midori." The hokage says.

"Thank you, hokage-sama. Jirayia-sama, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Shoot" Jirayia says. I was going to ask for him to make seals that reduce my capabilities. But I've rethought that. I instead want...

"Can you show me the hand seals for the summoning justu? I've beat my Sensei so it's fair to say I stand a good chance of coming back from a reverse summoning." I say. Jirayia gives me a considering look. A strange look is on his face.

"Is it possible for you to hand over some of that sex ability to others?" He asks with a pervy look. I sigh.

"I highly doubt it. Like honestly. How would that even work?" I say.

 _ **You could, you are twenty times stronger then you should be. If you gave him any of that multiplier, like 1x for example, if you bumped it up to 40x that you have overall, his 1x would change to 2x. If you give someone a percentage of your multiplier. Unless you take it back, they'll always have that same percentage of your overall multiplier, they can have 3/99 one day, then if you bump your overall to 198, they'll have 6/198.**_

I froze. That is over powered. And why is he in my head? That is the voice of that God, right?

 _ **You had a question. This is more convenient than pulling your conscience into my world, correct?**_

It most definitely is. So, I could do this for multiple people?

 _ **Yes**_

I know what I'm doing for the next month. And why can I do this? I mean, why me?

 _ **Because us gods can do whatever we want, it's not only you that gets to live such a way, of course. This world was created for you, thousands of others have their own worlds to enjoy as well. Don't look into it.**_

Trust me, I won't.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong, apparently. I can give you a piece of my power up. I can give you 1/20 of my multiplier now, and when my overall reaches 40, your multiplier will go up with it to a value of two. You'll have one twentieth of my multiplier unless I take it back, no matter how high it gets. " I say.

The two S-rank shinobi give me a serious look.

"That's a fair deal kid. Give me the specifics of how this multiplier works. I only have the basics of what the hokage told me." Jirayia says.

"Your senses will get multiplied by whatever value you have. Let's say five. Your natural strength will multiply by five. So will your speed, stamina, healing rate, chakra amount, chakra control, reflexes, and etc." I say. Jirayia grins.

"I get 1/20 of what you have as a multiplier?"

"Yep, nothing will change for now, give me a few days to make my total 40, then you'll notice the difference." How do I even give it to him?

 ** _Touch him and think about giving it to him._**

"Just give me your hand." I say. He extends his hand and I grab it, I feel a twentieth of my capabilities disappear. "It worked."

" Ok, now here are the hand seals." Jirayia shows me the hand seals. I memorize them.

"Hokage-sama, will you want a multiplier? To help you two destroy Orochimaru." I ask. The hokage shakes his head.

"Even if Tsuanade doesn't show up. Jirayia being twice as effective will be enough to ensure we both put an end to my wayward student. Dismissed."

xxx

When I get back to my apartment I explain everything to Ken.

" You lived before...I don't really see it man."

" I died only a little bit older than our current ages. So the maturity gap is miniscule, if even existent. And that's what you don't see? Nothing else gets you?!" I almost shout at him. He shrugs.

"I trust you, and this is too ridiculous for you to joke about in this way." Ken says. I sigh.

"Whatever, let's just go see if Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino are available to hang with. I want to convince Sakura to train harder." Midori says.

"We can ask them if they'll be available for later. We won't be able to hangout for a bit, got to train with Sensei."

xxx

Tenten is the only one who won't be able to make it. We're at our training ground with Sensei.

"Okay, let's get to it. Midori, you first. Just put chakra into it." Sui Sensei says as she hands chakra paper to Midori. The paper crinkles.

"So I have a lighting affinity." Midori says. Ken goes next and he got earth. I grab the chakra paper, put in my chakra, and it dampens and crinkles. I look at it. Why two? Why those two?

 ** _That girl has a lighting affinity, the water is yours. They are equal within you._**

Holy cow. That's awesome. Too op, please don't nerf.

"My water affinity is equal to the lighting affinity I got from Midori." I say. Midori raises an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell me about that."

"I'm just know being told, oh, I should inform you, Sensei." I explained everything to Sensei, and how I've recently got in contact with the deity. She doesn't really react.

"Midori, Darge, you two are in luck. My main affinity is water. My second is lighting. Ken, I will see about getting you someone to teach you earth justu. It's almost impossible for me to learn any earth justu at this point. " she explains. Ken grunts but nods. I touch Midori's shoulder and giver her a multiplier.

"I'm giving you three the same deal I gave Jirayia." I say, having explained EVERYTHING when I explained things to Sensei. I give a multiplier to Sensei and Ken. That's one fifth of my power gone, but it doesn't really matter. They're my team. When I reach the thousands and millions in my multiplier. I'll spread the power to every ninja in the village.

"Okay, I'll teach you two a C-rank justu. It's called spark shock. It's very simple. You perform these two hand seals, then you keep the chakra in whatever part of your body your trying to send the shock through. You have to keep pumping chakra through because while you do hold on to an opponent with this justu, you can't just grab them, you have to do the seals first. With enough chakra, you could fry your opponents brain. Darge, with this justu, you could easily kill anyone with a touch, without possible friendly fire." Sensei says. We both try performing the justu. I perform it on my first try. It takes Midori three more tries.

"Use the technique on Darge." Sensei says. Midori performs the hand seals and grabs onto my shoulder, the shock is a little painful, but just a little. "Now, put all of your chakra into it." This time, it hurts more. Enough for me to flinch. But it only hurts for such a small amount of time.

"This justu will only kill an opponent if you put a lot of chakra into and hold onto their head. There are stronger, more superior versions of that justu, so unless your Darge, your not going to really rely on this to finish a fight. Using it on someone's eyes, heart, or head is for the best. Darge, you might be able to perform the justu without any hand seals, with your absurd chakra control. Try it. Remember how your chakra flowed when you used the seals." Sui Sensei tells me.

I perform it two times with the hand seals to get a feel of the flow, I then perform the justu without hand seals. Sensei nods.

"Darge, I'll be blunt. It really shouldn't take long before you reach your goal. Though, just do me a favor and one, never get cocky, and two, don't let an enemy kill you just because she was hot." Sui Sensei says. "I'm already preparing myself for that second one to happen to Ken, who hasn't stopped staring at my ass for this entire time." I laugh. Ken sputters and falls on his ass. Midori joins in on the laughter.

"Bro, seriously, I think I can smell the arousal from here." I laugh. Ken just gets up.

"I feel no shame. If we're done here. Let's go meet with the chicks for operation 'Make Sakura useful!'" Ken shouts.

Sensei shakes her head. "You three can scam, I'm going to go get drunk with some friends." Sensei then shunshins out.

End of chapter

Incase there is confusion. 1=Darge

20= multiplier.

Darge's capabilities are just multiplied by twenty. 20 x 1

His capabilities are not stacked or added to by a multiplier of 20. 1 (20 x 1)

So a 1x multiplier does nothing for Jirayia or Darge's team, what they have is being multiplied by one. Which changes nothing about their abilities. Even though giving them the multipliers makes him weaker. Though, when he gets his next multiplier, they will grow from one to two, because that will be the worth of Darge's next sexual encounter.


	18. Chapter 18- Power

I have a poll for what should happen with Darge getting a summoning contract. If you have any ideas for which animal he should get that isn't on the poll, leave a review that tells me about. I might add it into the poll or just choose it for him.

xxx

Did some math, very simple math, and Darge could surpass Kaguya in a week if he so pleased, he would just have to screw some virgins and never crew the same girl twice. Screw Midori, screw a virgin, screw a virgin, screw a virgin. That exact thing would make him a god. So if you've made it this far, just know this is going to be an over powered oc fic, you haven't figured that out already.

Start of chapter

We collected the girls and went to team seven's training field.

"It cool you guys are helping us train when two of you are in the finals." Ino says.

"Well, we're all allies! It only makes sense! Now, we should focus on some chakra control exercises." Ken says.

"What kind?" Hinata asks.

"First, who knows the tree walking technique?" Midori asked. All of them did.

"Water walking?" I asked. Only Hinata.

"Then me, Ino-chan and Sakura will practice that." Ken says.

"Oh yeah, Ken doesn't know water walking. Anyway, Hinata, Midori and I, will help you guys get started with that." It took five minutes for the Sakura and Ino to get it. It took another six for Ken.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Sakura says as she and Ino run on water.

"Midori-san, they got the water walking down. What do we do next?" Hinata asks.

"We can do some sparring. Ino, Sakura, why don't we go have a short talk?" Midori says. Her and Ino were going to talk Sakura into training harder. After her experience in the forest, it came as no shocker that their talk was short. Sakura didn't want to be left behind by her team. The added bonus of maybe catching Sasuke's eye if she strong was probaly just as important to her.

xxx

Sparring went the way I expected. I've thought about the events of canon and how I'm going to change them. Orochimaru dying might leave us with a weaker Sasuke, but that's just going to have to be how it is. Him and Naruto are fated to be rivals of close capabilities, I'm sure he'll find another way to get stronger. And then there's...

"Dar-kun" Midori says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I hum in response. Midori doesn't say anything. She just turns over on top of me and starts kissing me. We make out for a bit.

"I good with us doing the deed tonight if you are." Midori says. I don't give a verbal response. I just start kissing her again.

xxx

I didn't go to sleep after we were done. I stayed awake and felt my body and chakra change. It was as it finished that a thought crossed my mind. My chakra amount increased, I knew this, my chakra got denser, I knew this too. But what I didn't really realize, was that if my chakra is twice as dense...powerful, and I have twice as much, doesn't that mean that mean all of justu will take less chakra? My chakra is extremely dense. And that justu we learned did almost nothing. But what if I use the proper amount of chakra? The justu will just be super powered. It's good I didn't test the justu out on anyone. I could do too much by accident.

xxx

It's been two weeks. I've been training with my team, with the girls, and by myself. The Hokage has given me exclusive use to a training ground outside of the village, so I could test myself out. Jirayia was extremely pleased with the increase. He says that by doubling the amount of chakra and the density, his justu could be 3-4x stronger, depending on the justu if he fought seriously. I can destroy so much crap so easily, it's ridiculous. Honestly, as long as it wasn't in the village, I could blow Orochimaru to kingdom come. I've thought about it, and I'm use enough to what I'm capable of to use the reverse summoning. I should be able to survive any summon animals. I'll perform the justu sometime in the next two months. Rather it be tomorrow or a month from now, I will have a summoning contract.

xxx

"Yeah, the kid destroyed me even when I used the first gate. If he doesn't make chunin, I'm killing him in his sleep." Sui Tengashi says before drinking some more sake.

"Because you wouldn't be able to kill him otherwise?" Kakashi asks with great amusement. This gets the other jounin and Chunin laughing. Sui gives Kakashi a mean glare.

"All jokes aside, how did such a strange yet powerful bloodline show up out of nowhere? He's an orphan, but since he was born, it can only be assumed that one of his parents would of benefitted from the bloodline. Why keep it quite?" Asuma's asked.

"It's possible it happened with his birth, instead of being passed down." Kakashi said.

"Either way, if his bloodline can be passed down, The hokage will probaly have him start a new clan, with how he can divide his power." Genma says.

"How does he even get this spikes in power though? I mean, at first you could write it off as another prodigy, I mean, that's what he seemed like in the academy. I minor prodigy who just wanted to stick with his friends. Now? He must have a bloodline that boosts his abilities. It's the only think that makes sense." Kurenai says.

"There's no question that it's a bloodline. And we'll just have to wait till he's older to get more details. Something tells me Sui already knows about." Anko says.

"I have no idea what you mean." Sui says in mocking tone.

"The other two are good too. Midori is clever and was able to think of the best way to put Shikamaru on the fence. Ken is very skilled himself, if a bit rash." Asuma's says.

"He isn't as rash as Naruto though, so he's doing very well." Kakashi says

"Or as Kiba." Kurenai chimed in.

"Yes, you have a splendid team Sui-san!" Gai declared.


	19. Chapter 19- Technique

make sure to leave a review and check out the poll on my profile for which summoning Darge gets.

xxx

"Bullshit!" Kiba shouted as Ken was walking all over him. "That's it! Akamaru, eat this!" Kiba shouts as he throws a food pill to his partner before taking one himself. That pill is going to make him beating Ken a possibility. We're training with Kurenai's team. Atleast, 2/3 of it. Shino is training strictly with his clan for the chunin exams. Kiba and Akamaru both lunged for Ken. Ken swatted Akamaru away and grab Kiba's right fist. Kiba raised his left hand, only for Ken to stop that hand from coming down and scratching him by having his palm meet Kiba's. They both then struggle. As if they are playing mercy. Akamaru recovers and bites into Ken's leg. Ken yells in pain. Kiba grins as Ken let's go of his fist and hand. Kiba slugs Ken across the face and Akamaru jumps towards Kiba. Akamaru gets on Kiba's back and transforms to look like his partner.

"Fang over fang!" Kiba shouts. The two spin towards Ken quickly.

"Earth style: dirt wall justu!" Ken yells as he slams his palm into the ground. As the name says, a dirt wall rises from the ground, Ken jumps away as Kiba and Akamaru smash into the wall. They break through it, but lose all momentum. As Kiba and Akamaru are on all fours from breaking through the wall. Ken attacks.

"I'm finishing this!" Ken shouts. I can sense his chakra building up in his body. He's pumping himself up to what I think is his max. Ken kicks Kiba in the face, sending the dog boy back and drifting through the air. Ken then kicks Akamaru up and punches him, sending him to hit a near by tree. Ken runs for Kiba who just recovered from his kick. Kiba punches Ken in the face as Ken punches Kiba in the side of his head. Kiba gets knocked out while Ken just lands on his butt. It goes without saying that Kiba wasn't happy when he woke up.

xxx

"Darge, why don't we head to your place?" Sensei asked me. She asked it smoothly, but I knew why she was asking. I could sense that Gaara was near by, watching. She obviously noticed too.

"I think I'm going to say here, there's enough space to try out this justu I've been working on." I replied. She understood what I meant. With a nod, she walked away. I walked up to a tree and sat with my back to it. I lifted my hand into the air. I focused and tried to put my chakra on the air molecules. I managed to get to the point where any chakra that left me and got on the molecules, just dissipated before Gaara shunshined near me. I jumped away from him. "You know, I'm guaranteed to win all of my matches. And so are you. We are going to fight in the exam. Surely you can wait till then?" I said. He gave me a look.

"You don't belong. You need to die. If you don't win your matches, I will kill you." He said simply. He then left. Hmm, I'm going to guess that the one tailed can sense something from me. That's fine. It doesn't really matter. I sat back down at the tree, and tried to put my chakra in the air the same constant, solid way I do with the water and earth. It took a few hours to get just the way I wanted it. I could know blow up anything in the sky or on the ground. I found a few small animals and tested out choking them by having them breathe in my chakra infused air. I would then have it go through the lung from the inside, and while on the outside of the lungs, have it squeeze. I also blew up their dead bodies from the inside.

xxx

 ** _"Why lie to him?"_**

 ** _"I'll tell him about the other two. Just not right now. It really is irrelevant. Both of them are laying low and doing nothing anyway."_**

 ** _"Mine is waiting, going out, killing random bandits and gaining power. Laying low? Yes. Doing nothing? No."_**

 ** _"Yes, my guy is abusing his power as well."_**

 ** _"Irrelevant, neither is with a village. Besides. He wouldn't care much anyway. Would probably just start screwing more girls just in case, but that's it."_**

 ** _"What ever you say."_**

 ** _"Well, anyone tell you about that kid killing..."_**

xxx

"He did what?" The hokage asked.

"He blew up the air, choked out animals from the inside, and blew them up from the inside." Sui Tengashi said to the hokage.

"That...he will mostly definitely be a useful Shinobi." The hokage said.

"No disrespect, hokage-sama, but I sense you don't quite like this." Sui says.

"Not that I dislike it, more that I'm not 100% confident in him. He seems fine now, but I e messed up before, trusting people too much. I really need a successor. Just...keep a tight eye on him, Sui." The hokage says. Sui nods. And is dismissed.

xxx

"Hey, Ino-chan. I was hoping we could hang out." Ken said to Ino who just got down working at her family's shop.

"Yeah, where are all of us meeting?" Ino asks.

"Um...I meant just the two of us." Ken says. Ino thinks it over.

 _I'm not stupid, he likes me. He knows I like Sasuke though. Ken is cool too though._

"Yeah, where you want to go?" Ino asks. Ken grins.

"The Akimichi are the best! Let's go to one of their restaurants. Some day I have to get all of their recipes!" Ken declares. Ino laughs.

"Ok, let's go then. It's on you." She says.

"Of course, Ino-chan!" Ken states.

End of chapters.

Make sure to leave a review and vote on the poll on my profile.


	20. Chapter 20- Pan Plamena

Kill Jill is a lit song...and so is rivers in the desert...that is all

xxx

Gavo's POV

"You monster! Get away from me!" The man screamed. I grinned in response.

"You've killed a lot of people. Which means your soul is worth so much more to me." I then attached a chakra string to each side of his chest, and pulled him right open. I then looked down at the bandit woman who was holding a baby. She was shaking.

"A bandit with a kid? Your an idiot, lady. But your a lucky idiot. Get the fuck out of here." I said. When she was far enough away, I set the entire place on fire. "I need to leave the country, Iwa has deemed me worth investigating."

xxx

"Tell me, Darge. How do you get your power?" Sasuke asks me, as we both munch on tomatoes.

"It's not easy to explain. I'll go into the specifics with you at a later date." I say. Sasuke frowns.

"You weren't raised with the clan, but I'm sure you want that man to pay as well. For what you could of had." He says.

"True, I do want that man to pay. I'm sure you'd like to do it yourself though."

"I'm not strong enough, I need more power." He says.

"When the time comes, I'll lend you my strength. We're family, you won't face that man allow. And if Naruto becomes Hokage, I'm sure he'd help." Sasukr scoffs.

"That dobe won't become hokage."

"Sasuke, Naruto will surprise you. You shouldn't underestimate him. On another topic. How the fuck am I going to unlock my sharingan when I'm freaking jounin level?" The look on Sasuke's face was so smug, I wanted to punch him.

"All that power, and you still don't have the sharingan."

"Jackass, I mean, I'm not going to likely get put in a position where I think I'm screwed so."

"I suppose stress could do it." Sasuke says. I groan.

xxx

"Mi...Midori-chan, I can't do that." Hinata stutters.

"Come on, Hinata, Sakura is terrible for Naruto. And you like him, so there shouldn't be a problem. Just tell him you like him, he'll be estactic!"

"I...I...I'll try." Hinata stutters.

"Cool, now, back to sparring." Midori said. I just watched them. This wasn't team training, I just here to be here. Hinata is adorable, and while Naruto's dumb, he isn't as bad as some others. And this love story isn't nearly as interesting as Ken and Ino, so I'll stay out of it.

"Sui-chan, wanna go get wasted?" Anko asked me, as she appeared behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"I have duties involving vast dans. I can't get drunk." I say to her. vast drans...the sand village, can't believe they're going to try and invade us. They'll deeply regret it. What I don't understand though, is why we're going to act like we don't know it's happening.

"Ah, yes, well, I'll go hit Kurenai up."

"She has duties with me."

"Fuck!"

xxx

Gavo's POV

Ah, another camp. And near the border of Iwa. Five of these guys? Hhmm, that's a decently smart number. Not much if you get caught, but harder to get caught.

"Mifa, it's your turn to check around." One guy said.

"Wake up Dren, then. We're moving camp as soon as I get back." Mifa says. As the guy talking to Mifa goes to wake up Dren, I follow Mifa until we are a decent distance away from the camp.

"Me and Karuig are sensors. We are the only ones who ever check around, the whole turn thing is key word for intruder." Mifa says as she unsheathes a blade. I must say, that was stupid. I jump down from my tree.

"Ok, so you both knew I was here. Why didn't you stay closer to your camp and wait for everyone to be ready?" I ask, as a get into a fighting stance.

"No telling what kind of justu you have. Best if we got you far enough away. Besides, I'll be more than enough to deal with you." Mifa says. I shrug. I think this was stupid, but they can't be that dumb. They have so many souls on their hands. Mifa alone as killed 75 people, yet they still haven't been caught yet.

"This should be fun, you must have ninja training. So, you a missing nin?" I ask, right before flying towards her with a weak punch to the eye.

"Gaah! You little..." I don't let her finish speaking. I grab her by the top of her hair, and lower her face to my right fist. I then grab her with both my hands by the back of her shirt and toss her into a huge rock. She hits it hard. and before she can finish falling down it, I launch myself into her and smash both my feet into her chest. The force of that destroys her body and the rock behind her. She is 100% dead. I feel my sense tingle. I roll to my right. A shuriken flies past where I was.

" You son of bitch!" One of the other bandits shouts.

" You're the idiots who knew I was there and just didn't jump me. You have no one to blame but yourself. Now, I'm sorry to say it, but you wouldn't of beaten me before I took her soul. Now? You all die even more pathetically." They said something, and started doing something, but I didn't really pay attention. Such weaklings weren't worth the focus.

" Water Style: Water Bullet Justu!" One shouted. I jumped out of the way and used my own attack.

" Clench your ass cheeks! Fire Style: Boha Poziaru Fire Breath Justu!" They are so fucked. I spew the most devastating fire justu this world has ever seen. I have hundreds of jounin shinobi levels of chakra, and I used most of it in that attack just to show off. I don't care much for staying hidden anymore, if i get caught, people are dying. That justu was the bijudama of fire justus. The range and heat was so intense, that a lot of the rocky in the area were turning into magma.

"Man, it's hot in here. I was just worried about being found by Iwa earlier, now here I am, leaving such huge evidence that someone important was here.

End Note

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't hesitate to leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21- How Much Longer

Remember to leave a review.

I know I'm sticking with Konoha. But what else? Maybe after I make Konoha all powerful, I should help Naruto in putting this world into a state even better than my old one? It's weird, my powers are so broken. What can't I do? Who could stop me if I went crazy? I mean, shoot. My life is going to be without any real struggle. I could just crush all possible troubles now. Actually, no. I couldn't. I wouldn't know how to find them. But still, I'll be a god in this world at this rate. Not an issue, just weird. "Why was I brought here?" I ask, pretty sure that the deity would respond.

" **For a bet**." He responds.

"What type of bet?"

" **Let's just say, that in a separate megaverse, people are being crafted**. **And me and my friends have decided to make our own group to compare to that one**. **You don't need to worry, it's not some hunger games situation**. **At least, not really, whoever is left in this naruto world will go against whoever is left in that separate world**.

"...What type of crappy situation is this? Where did this retarded and probaly unoriginal bet even come from!? And better yet, why the heck am I just now being Told!? They could of been joining the bad guys and screwing with things that I wouldn't notice till it was too late!"

" **Chill, it's not that bad, from our bored deity minds, because it's not that serious, and yeah, you're kinda right there**."

"...Ok, if there's nothing else, would you mine being more detailed?"

" **Don't worry about it, the fight between the ones here and the other worldly people won't be to the death**. **And you guys aren't enemies**."

"Ok, I'm done. I'm going to sleep." At least, that's what I said, but then I sensed someone I knew coming to the door. My sense Is huge, but I usually ignore it, people are always near, and if you pay to much attention to it, you'll go crazy. I wonder what Naruto wants.

I go to the door and open it before he knocks. "Eh? Hey Darge! So...um. Jirayia told me that you knew about the um...uh...fox." Naruto said.

"Did he now? Well, come in." Naruto and I sit on the couch. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"A lot of stuff. Like, how did you know?"

"I'm a sensor. I can literally sense it in you. It didn't take long to figure out."

"Oh, ok. Then, how do you do it? How are you so strong? You...I heard Sakura and Ino talking about how you beat Sui-sensei. How are you so strong! What do you want to do with all of that strength? Are you trying to become the next hokage?!" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, I'll explain my strength eventually. I'm not trying to become hokage, I want power, Naruto. To be in control of my actions on a level that even a Hokage doesn't have. And I'm more of a follower than a leader. At least, most of the time. I'm good on leading on a small scale, but large scale? No, not for me. Infact, as long as you prove yourself, I plan on helping you reach the position of hokage."

"Really? Ok, fight me! I'll give you my all!" Naruto shouted. I have no idea why he wants to fight.

"...Suuuuure. Let's go to a training ground."

xxx

Let me say now, I have every intention of holding back, other wise this would be even more pointless. But I do want to see if our inter team trainings have really had an impact on Naruto. My team isn't the only one training with other teams.

"Here I come!" Naruto shouted.

"You aren't allowed to hold back, Naruto. Since you wanted this, I want to see your complete capabilities." I respond while getting into a stance. Naruto makes roughly twenty clones and five come at me. I see one trying to punch me and in response I grab its offending arm and swing it hard into the ground, making it dispel. I throw a shuriken at the clone farthest away of the four left coming my way. I see some of the other clones not attacking me starting to form a circle. I block a punch from one clone, while dodging a blow to my head from a second one. A third clone kicks me in my rib and I return the favor. I then grab one of the two remaining attacking clones and smash his head into the other one's. I see what I know to be the real Naruto jump away behind a tree. I immediately slam my hand on the ground and send my chakra out.

"Ok, clench you cheeks!" I shout as I blow up the ground and the remaining clones that had me surrounded.

"No freaking way!" Naruto shouts. I grin.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Naruto. This world and all of it's joy, is mine. And the greatest joy, is power. At least, for me it is." I say as I head towards him with speed only slightly faster than his own.

"That's not true. The greatest joy is having friends to watch your back!" Naruto shouts, I can hear how much he believes those words.

"I've done my research on a lot of people in this village, Naruto. Kakashi used to have a team when he was younger, like most Genin and Chunin. But all of them are dead. Friendship is good. Teamwork is strong. But if you yourself don't have POWER, against the right foe, friendship will be eradicated by the kiss of death. And teamwork will prove to not be enough. 4 ants working together gets results. But it's better for 4 GIANTS to work together." I respond. By this point, we had traded multiple blows, with me already feeling myself heal from the minuscule damage quickly enough.

"Well, all of the power in the world isn't yours!" Naruto shouts. Making an army of clones that I don't even bother counting. I just put in enough effort to barely be able to deal with them.

"Fine, you got me! But eventually, I'll be at top. And so will you if keep pushing for it." I respond.

Naruto replies with a grin," I will be the one who holds all of the joy! And I'll spread it to all of the village! I will have the love of all of the villagers and I'll be the strongest shinobi to ever exist in the past or in the future! Believe it!"

"Naruto, have you ever tried to talk to the fox?" I ask, as I dodge three shuriken. A fourth one turns into a Naruto and kicks me in the face. I jump back and grin.

"Not really, I haven't known about it for long. And I'm supposed to do that?" Naruto asks as him and his clone charge at me.

"Ask Jirayia about!" I shout as I decide to finish this. I throw five shuriken at Naruto. He dodges three while his clone hits away two with a kunai. I shunshin with one of the shuriken and turn around to kick the back of the clone's head. Naruto tried to jab me, but I deliver a hard swat away to the hand holding the kunai. I then punch him hard in the chest.

He hits the ground and I bend down offering my hand. "I say that ends it." I tell him. He doesn't look the happiest, but still doesn't look upset.

"I'm really bummed about losing to teme." He says.

"Are you saying I remind you of Sasuke? Because I might hurt you for that." I laugh as I pull him up. He joins in on the laughter.

"I think I'm going to try and go out on a date with Sakura today." He says. I groan.

"No, Naruto. Rather stop trying to date a girl who rejects you so often, or show some class in your methods of earning her favor."

"What is that supposed to mean!" He shouts.

"There is another girl who I think you should consider. But even disregarding that, you don't even try to not get on Sakura's nerves."

"That's not true, and what are you talking about, what girl!?"

"I'm not even going to say it...dobe." I cant help but smirk at the look on his face."

"I'll kill you if you say that again!" Naruto shouts. I burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"You don't try and appease Sakura at all! You ask her out on dates despite the fact she constantly rejects you. Maybe you should try to make your friendship with her stronger, before you go about trying to be her boyfriend."

"Hey, it's all that jerk Sasuke's fault! Sakura loves me!"

"Oink oink. Man, you want an umbrella with that rain of denial, pig boy?" From the look on Naruto's face, he had no idea how to respond to that.

"Now, now, Darge. Don't torment my adorable little student." Fake Kakashi says as he jumps down from a tree. I shake my head.

"Sense! I thought you were busy training Sasuke out of the village!" Naruto shouted.

"He was wasting my time. He has so little talent. I'm disappointed in you for losing to him, Naruto." Fake Kakashi says with a well acted tone. Naruto looks sheepish.

"Don't worry sensei! I'll beat Sasuke easily next time!" Naruto shouts.

"Where's your book?" I ask.

"I didn't feel like reading it today." Fake Kakashi replies. Naruto stops at that.

"You aren't Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouts as he pulls out a kunai. I roll my eyes.

"THAT is what let you know, not the comment about Sasuke? What a Pigly little dobe you are." I smirk with the last sentence. Me and Fake Kakashi sharing in our amusement with Naruto's irritated reaction.

Fake Kakashi goes poof. And Midori is there, and on her hip and smirk on her face.

"Naruto, that statement I made about Sasuke should of instantly tipped you off to me being a fraud." She states.

Naruto looks funny as all hell. "Shut up! I'm going to kill you two!" He proclaims. We laugh as we dash off with him hot on our trails.

Sui's POV

I can't help but feel amused by the three who just rushed off. I hope that young joy lasts. Me and Kakashi never got to keep joy like that when we were their age. Especially Kakashi. Sigh, I need to report to the Hokage.

"I see." The Hokage says. What Darge said about power and all of it being his. It is a concerning character flaw. "Continue as you have been. I think I know what to do." I nod to the Hokage.

Whoever catches the reference to another anime gets to do something special.


	22. Chapter 22- Tolp

I thank all readers and reviewers for reaching this chapter. I'm actually kind of proud of it. I made this chapter uncomfortable for me to write. But I felt like it was the best writing I've done so far.

One minute ago, a guest, Bryan, thought the reference was for dragon ball super, after looking at my 21st chapter again, I can see how you would think that. But no, that isn't it. I mean the interaction between Naruto and Darge, the first to accurately catch and call out the reference to another anime in the Naruto and Darge scene in chapter 21, who has an actual account, will be asked 5 things they want me to do in the story. The five answers must be unique, and I am guaranteed to do one of them.

Some random promotions for some other fanfics. Go check out these two Naruto fanfics if you haven't already. Hinata Hyuuga a gamer's potential, and the unwoven threads of fate.

And after more thought, I've realized this is the second time THIS has happened. I won't go into detail, to save you from doubting my honesty. But SOMETHING has screwed with both of my real stories once each now. But I'm in too deep to change it! (Not really, I just really like this idea). 

I'm ready. Two days from now the final part of the chunin exams start. I'm going to do the summoning Justu now. Everyone important has been informed about what I'm about to do. I perform the justu and the next thing I see is a colorful land. It looks like a nice grassland with a decent amount of trees that look like fall is happening. I see yellow, orange and red leaves all around. I sense multiple chakra signatures, most are far away. One of them is behind me in a tree. I turn around and as I do so, the signature jumps down and I stare at it for 50 seconds.

IT is a naked cat like women. I am not joking. She just stares at me in return.

"Is this real?" I ask. She grins a bright beautiful smile.

"I don't know, come play and find out." She responds. I don't know how I feel about this. Actually, I do. I'm VERY turned on. I just don't know if I should indulge in her..."Come on, let's see if you can be my maaaasteeer." She says seductively while coming closer. It's at this moment, that I decide that I can think about my decisions and their consequences, later.

LEMON AHEAD. NEXT BOLDED LINE WILL TELL YOU WHEN IT'S DONE

I allow her to wrap her arms around my neck. She looks me in the eye and I take in her appearance once more. Her eyes are dark peach and slitted. Her breasts are big, but I'd wager smaller than Tsuanade's (Whom I have never met). Her hair is in a style I don't know the name of not care to find out. Her hair is also the shade of Burgoyne.

She draws her mouth closer to my own. And as our lips meet, I grab her butt and back to bring her in closer. Our kiss starts off slow and gentle, but eventually turns hungry and sloppy. Her mouth tastes like sweet peach. Something I don't understand. We go to war with our tongs. Exploring each other's mouths. She wraps a leg around me and starts grinding against my boner. I end up backed against a tree.

"You're a decent kisser. Now let's see what your working with." The cat woman says as she pulls away from the kiss and starts to slide down my body in the most seductive way possible. I can't help but shiver as she keeps eye contact with me the whole way down.

"My...my name is Darge Dakeri, yours?" I ask in a tone of voice I don't think I've ever had before.

"I MIGHT give you a name if you pass." I wanted to ask what she meant. But she already had my pants undone and down with my dick in her hand before I could speak. "6.4. Appropriate." She says as she starts giving me a hand job. I decide words are no longer something I should care about using. I moan as she starts licking my tip while her hand pumps my rod swiftly. She then starts to suck my head. She stops for a moment.

"Hhmmm, 7.2. I'm going to assume this is your max length. You pass on this front." She says, before licking some precum off her lips. I'm horny, but I'm not slow. THIS is my test? Ok, whatever. She turns around and waves her hand. A bed appears, fully furnished. I say nothing as she lays down on the bed with her back. She motions for me to come to her. "I'm all yours" she says,

"Really? I was kind of feeling like I was yours." I joke as I climb on top of her. She giggled right before our mouths met once more. She wrapped her limbs around me and groped her left breast as our tongues went to war once again. My dick wasn't penetrating her, but it was rubbing across her pussy like a hotdog in a hotdog bun. {Remember THAT next time you eat a hotdog}. This time, we were both moaning and I could feel her humping my dick much better than last time. I stopped kissing her and started sucking on her neck.

"Mm yeeaaah. Treat me like your Sunday Candy." She moaned. I almost laughed, and I would of if it wasn't for the fact that she might as well of ACTUALLY been candy. Her neck tasted like a apricot.

"Keep saying that, I might never let you go." I whisper in her ear, right before I start to pinch her left nipple and suck her right one. They tasted like her lips, but sharper.

"You wait for the main course. I might never let YOU go." She says in a tone that sends pleasurable shivers down my spine. I start to go lower and lower and lower, her body tasting like multiple different levels of apricot tastes. The entire time her vagina was letting off a smell that was as strong as the actual smell of a good peach. I reached her pussy and started to lick her clit. It tasted like a very strong peach, I enjoyed the taste way more than I should of. She made indistinguishable moaning sounds that motivated me further. It was at this moment that I knew I would never use this summon contract again. This woman was more attractive than Midori in every way except the way that really matters. I may get stronger from sex, but I'm not going to repeatedly cheat on Midori. This IS going to be the last time I cheat on her.

I pull up from the cat woman and look her in the eyes. I doubt she is a virgin, I heavily doubt it, but I'm not going to be even more of an ass than I already am for doing this. "Are you ready? How slow do I need to take it?" I ask. She gives me a heavenly smile that tops every look she's given me so far.

"My kind gain our physical virginity back after every sexual act. You can come at me however you like, regardless." She replies. I'm one hundred percent never using that contract again, it may be hard to hide this type of increase. Wait a second, it'll be impossible. I can make it where everyone else keeps the same exact multiplier if I want. But even then, I still have to worry about my multiplier going from 32 to 500. I cant hide that, yet, I can't bring myself to not indulge myself in this beautiful creature. I'll have to face the music. {Right here, exactly right here. My story evolved, at least, that's how I see it. Plot device created}.

I take my throbbing dick and slowly insert it into her waiting entrance. God, her pussy is tight. And I feel it sucking me in, in a way that Midori's couldn't even begin to compare. I moan louder than I usually would. Her moans were mixed in with highly motivational purs. It didn't take long for me to be pulling out and pushing in with full speed and force. She was holding on to me with all her might.

"Oh yeees. Mooouuuuurrr. Moooouuuuurrrr." She breathlessly purred.

"I'm about to be done!" I almost shout out. And even though it shouldn't of been possible. I feel her hold me tighter,

"Inside!" She screamed. I came into her pussy and she orgasimed on my cock. We both stayed there. Cradling each other and breathing hard.

"My name is Nova. You passed. In a bit, I'll go get you the summoning scroll." She pants out.

"No rush." I say, as I start kissing her again. She eagerly responds. I better enjoy this. Because I for sure just ruined my relationship with Midori. I was already feeling the effects, in a minute or two, the change would be complete.

LEMON IS DONE, 

Midori's POV

'This book is pretty decent so far. Rain really is such an awesome boyfriend, he has nothing on my Darge-kun though. Aah. What is this feeling! It's like the second time me and Darge had sex and then...No.

No, no, no, no, No, No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO , NO, NOOO! He is supposed to be doing a summoning contract! Why this huge increase! Did he come back, intentionally dodge me and just decide to go fuck some random ass VIRGIN. Because that HAD to be the case. Because this increase in...EVERYTHING was just too much for it to be anything else. He said he loved me. He said the power didn't matter. He didn't even have the DECENCY to break up with me first! It hurts! IT HURTS SO MUCH! I'll fucking KILL HIM! No, no I won't. And not only because I can't. I...I just wish I would of known something was wrong, that I did something wrong, before...NO! This is him being a mother fucking BASTARD! I did nothing wrong! This fucking book.' I take the book and put more than enough lightning chakra into it to utterly ruin it. I sneer at the remains and get up to walk around the village. I wouldn't of been able to do that without Darge's multipliers. Not without weaving hand seals. How could he do this to me? Cheat on me when we're on the same team! I'm not the only one who has his gift. Sensei, Ken, and even the damn toad sage will all know that the boost they just got is too great to be from me. Sure, they won't agree with him. But it'll still be so embarrassing. I don't even know where in the village I am. But I do sense something weakly familiar and powerful. The signature jumps down in front of me. It's sensei. I wonder why.

"Hey sensei! Enjoy the boost!? It makes you so many times more powerful and power is sexy. So why don't you help him..." The pitying look on Sui-sensei's face shuts me up.

"I'm so sorry you had to be hurt like this, Midori." She says with so much pity, remorse, and sadness. I don't see a single hint of the usual mask of sternness. It's here that I realize, that my face is wet and my nose is running.

"Sen...senseeeiii" I cry as my emotions run loose. She grabs me into a hug and I feel is move and such, I pay no attention to that though. I just hold on to her and wail my heart out.

Ken's POV

People seem to think that guys like me and Naruto are retarded. That just isn't true. We just believe in wearing our hearts on our sleeves and letting the world know to scoot over cuz the king's are coming through. I was hanging out with Choji. We were discussing recipes when I felt the increase. I instantly knew it was too huge to come from Midori. I was shocked, disappointed, and ashamed. I didn't think Darge was that type of dude. And even I guy like me knows that this will likely screw with our effectiveness as a team. Not to mention that both of them are like siblings to me. And it pissed me off a decent bit that Darge hurt my sister.

"You ok?" Choji asks.

"Uh...sorry. I just lost focus." I say, grinning sheepishly. I'm going to punch Darge as hard as I can next time I see him. I'm going to make even HIM feel it.

Sui's POV

Hhmm. I hope Darge didn't end up with some god animal summon and get himself killed. We don't know what the strongest possible summons are. I shouldn't be thinking about that though. I go back to spying on Kakashi train Sasuke. I'm not sure if Kakashi knows I'm watching. Whatever, he never responds well to my advances so he better be alright with me stalking him. As Sasuke falls due to chakra exhaustion, I feel the increase. No. Darge wouldn't. But apparently, he would. I need to get back to the village. Who knows what Midori will do with this increase and information. The Hokage himself, Jirayia or Gai would have to stop her if she broke, with this increase. That is, if I don't get there first. She's probably in need of my support too. I'm going to try my damn hardest to stab Darge's eye out for this. I thought he was smart! Why ruin the team dynamics like this!

Darge's POV

As Nova took me to a nice place to get cleaned up, I felt a cold shiver of dread travel through my spine. After we are both cleaned up. She goes off to get me the scroll. When she comes back, she explains that their is intact a boss summon that I am not allowed to meet yet, there are different types of sex summons. And that with the contract I have excess to all of them, For now, no matter how hard I try, she is the only one I can summon, and that I shouldn't hesitate to summon her to play again. As I go back to Konoha, I breathe deeply. There are going to be major consequences for what I just did. That is without question. I feel guilt, but at the same time, I don't. I don't know why. I figure that the best way to face the music, is to head home. This is the most emotionally taxing option I could of chose. Because the rest of my team was there from what I could sense. I had a nice enough amount of time before I reached home. I just walked slowly towards my self appointed doom. There is no logical reason as to why I cheated. No aim to hurt, no sense of boredom. I just did it. There is no excuse. And when I confront them about this, I'm going to look like the biggest dumb ass prick in all of prickville. It's going to hurt. But It'll hurt, I bet it already has hurt' Midori more. I unlock the door and walk through and avoid all stares. I sit on the couch and look Midori in her eyes. Not because I want to, but because she deserves full answers that will allow her to move on completely. The look on her face shatters my heart. It's not hatred. I wish it was. It's a mix of sorrow and confusion.

"Why?" It's a simple question. A question that almost breaks all of my resolve. I don't know why myself, but what I do know, is that saying that is not a manly answer. And it'll only confuse her further. So I say what I think will be best for her in the end.

"Sigh, because I'm a horny bastard. And I was bored." As soon as I finished that statement, gave Jirayia so much of my multiplier that I was now at the same level my teammates were. Ken jumped towards me and gave me a punch that had me bending over in pain. Right to my gut.

"What THE FUCK type of answer is that!" He yelled. I didn't respond.

"Why did that hurt you?" Sui sensei says calmly.

"Why...does it matter?" I manage to get out.

"You said you loved me." Midori murmurs. I so badly want to say I do. But that can't be true. I was always of two believes. That teenagers didn't know what Love was, and that if you cheated on someone it's because you didn't truly love them. I always believed there was no exceptions to that second rule. So why would I be one?

"Well I obviously lied, Midori. I'm just a horny prick." I reply, putting venom in my voice. I can feel my own self hatred forming. But I won't go to deep into it.

"I...I guess so." Midori replies. Sui sensei gives me an analytical glare.

"Darge, you're my bro and best friend, but this is too much! I've lost respect for you!" Ken shouts, fists clenched.

"I'm disappointed as well. At the very least you could of done better for the sake of team functionality." Sensei says with a chilling calm. "Enough of this though, you two get ready for the finals. If either of you lose, I will probably commit murder. Midori, come stay with me for two days." It wasn't a request. We all give nods. Midori looks me in the eyes, and I see the emotion that is easier to deal with. Her Hatred.

"I won't act foolishly, I just want you to know that I hate you." She says in tone that is a fine mix of cold and hot. There are tears falling down her eyes and she slaps me hard. Her and sensei leave. Me and Ken stay sitting there for awhile.

"Was this random chick worth it?" Ken asks.

"No, she wasn't." I respond, before going to my room, sleeping alone for the first time in forever.

This is my longest chapter. And probably my most well written. I feel that if( like many people seem to believe) there is a way for someone to cheat on you while not under the influence, and it not be for some ridiculous reason like, boredom, or whatever else you can think of, this is it. I personally believe there is no excuse. And that if you cheat you are scum. Not the worst scum. Because I can think of MANY things worse than cheating, but you're still a bastard. I originally was going to have it where Midori was ok with it, but I instantly disregarded that idea. Midori is meant to be unique, not some walking, living, breathing pocket pussy. She is a human being with a purpose far beyond her vagina. The summons, however, are meant to be pocket pussies. It's because of this, that Midori and Darge's relationship must come to an end. Because no self respecting human female would put herself in a harem. Hope you enjoyed. Make sure to leave a review, and don't forget that whoever figures out the anime reference in the chp 21 scene between Naruto and Darge will be able to impact the story in one out of the five ways you want it impacted.


	23. Chapter 23- The Finals I

Please leave a review. 

Half way through this chapter I read Sharingan is red and Chidori is blue. That was very amusing.

I've talked to Jirayia and the Hokage. All preparations for the exam are in place. Tsuanade is back in the village. Jirayia also knows that I'll be dumping my multipliers into him any time I want to be weaker. I'm starting out with no multiplier. I've been training with that for the pass week. I should be good. And if not, I'll just take some multipliers back. Since I don't even need to touch the people I share my power with. I've done my darn best to avoid Midori. Which isn't hard.

"You ready?" I ask Ken. I'm apparently able to set up a system with the multipliers. Ken is allowed to also give his power to Jirayia. Midori as well, Ken informed her. And they are able to get exactly what they gave back. Same with sensei and Jirayia, of course.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Ken replies. He's still cross with me. But he doesn't hate me. No, just really disappointed. "You and the guys in charge better handle this invasion." He tells me.

"Ken, you are now one of the strongest shinobi currently breathing. But still, we will have it handled."

Shino vs Choji. Rock Lee vs Shikamaru.

Gaara vs Dosu.

Misumi vs Sasuke. Ken vs Kin.

Neji vs Darge.

I have the last fight of the tournament. Gaara will probably not lose control in his first fight. And I'm not sure if I'll be able to beat Neji without my multiplier. I guess I'll find out.

xxx

3rd Person

Shino stares at Choji. Hayate gives them the go to (having been conveniently at a bar instead of wondering around the village). Shino sends bugs to attack Choji's chakra. He also rushes towards the plump boy, hoping to not give him enough time to set off his Justu. Choji goes on the defense. The two are locked in combat, with Choji getting slower and slower. Choji starts to look flustrated. He wants to use his boulder Justu, but can't because Shino isn't giving him any room to breathe.

"No, not like this!" Choji shouts. He starts doing the Justu with one hand while having a kunai in his defending hand to make it more dangerous for Shino to attack.

'He is desperate.' Shino thinks. Shino starts jumping away. Choji pulls off half of the Justu before using his other hand to quicken the process, since Shino gave him some breaths my room. Choji stops right before using the Justu.

"My chakra...I can't safely use this Justu." Choji says dejectedly. Shino pushes his eyewear up.

"Forfeit." Shino simply says.

xxx

"Poor Choji." Ino says.

"He was starting to pull off that one handed Justu. Even if he doesn't get a promotion, he'll have definitely of walked away from this better." Midori says.

"It's time for Shikamaru's fight. You know, it sucks that only the boys on our teams made it to the finals." Ino says. Sakura nods.

"We need to be stronger." Sakura says.

"We will be, Sakura-san, we have been working hard." Hinata says.

xxx

"Show me your flames of youth, Shikamaru!" Lee shouted.

"This is going to be so troublesome." Shikamaru groans. The match begins. Shikamaru jumps into the air and starts throwing kunai down at Lee. Lee flips away from the assault of sharp metal. Shikamaru lands and Lee starts rushing towards Shikamaru at considerable speed. Shikamaru rushes to do the nara's shadow technique. It rushes towards Lee. Lee expertly dodges the Justu by jumping into the air in a spin towards Shikamaru's left. While dodging, he looks behind him to see the shadow reach the kunai and turn to come at him. Lee lands near Shikamaru and starts evading the shadow's path.

"That was a most excellent attempt, Shikamaru-san. But I will not be as easy to trap as Midori-san was!" Lee shouts. Shikamaru looks more than annoyed.

"I wanted this to be over." Shikamaru groans. 'He had dodged it, and if it looked like it was just going past him I thought it might have fooled him. Guess he isn't an idiot.' Shikamaru thinks.

Shikamaru puts two kunai in his hand and starts gaining some distance away from Lee. He throws an explosive kunai into the ground in front of him. Lee jumps away from the explosion. In the smoke, Shikamaru uses his jacket as a parachute for a kunai. Lee circles around the explosion and rushes for Shikamaru. Shikamaru throws a kunai that Lee easily evades without slowing down his rush. Lee gets right on Shikamaru and delivers a swift kick to the head. Shikamaru gets knocked back a decent bit. 'This is too much of a drag. I don't even want to be a chunin. If this doesn't work, I'm done.' Shikamaru thinks.

"Prepare yourself, Shikamaru-san!" Lee shouts. Shikamaru uses a genjustu clone and both him and it run to the shade of the wall. Lee went to attack the clone. He got to it before it reached the shade and quickly turned to the real Shikamaru, after kicking the clone and feeling nothing. "Nice try, Shikamaru-san!" Shikamaru had just reached the shade and turned in Lee's direction when Lee was three quarters of the way to him. Shikamaru barely manages to perform the shadow imitation technique. Lee stops right in front of Lee.

'Man, this is so troublesome.' Shikamaru thinks. 'This isn't going to end well.'

"This isn't over yet, Shikamaru-san!" Lee yells. He starts struggling.

'He might actually break out. Ah, guess I'm pulling this again.' Shikamaru thinks as he makes both him and Lee pull out kunai. Difference? Shikamaru's kunai has an explosive tag on it. "This is a low-mid grade explosive tag. It will blow your leg clean off." Shikamaru says.

"You showed with Midori, that you wouldn't kill a fellow leaf shinobi." Lee says, calling the bluff. Shikamaru smirks. He activates the tag, and throws it. But he throws it up in the sky; where it blows up in just the right way to blow up the parachuted kunai towards Lee. It goes into Lee's arm and Shikamaru instantly drops the shadow Justu. Lee screams in pain, and Shikamaru kicks him in the face. Lee hits the ground on his back and Shikamaru puts a kunai to his throat.

"I would of quit. But I don't need you people thinking you know how I think." Shikamaru says. Hayate calls the match.

Midori's POV

That was badass. Like, wtf, Shika. He is brilliant. "Way to go Shika!" I yell. Ino and the others join in.

"He's pretty clever." Temari says, neutrally. Ino rolls her eyes.

"He's a genius! And he's a GOD compared to your arrogant ass." Ino replies. Temari's eye twitches, but she doesn't respond.

"This next fight. It has the guy that tried to kill Sakura-chan, right!?" Naruto asks. I nod.

"I'm led to believe that he'a a major threat." I reply.

xxx

Gaara went down to the field. Knowing his opponent wouldn't show. Because he had already killed Dosu.

"Ok, it's taking too long. Gaara wins by default." Hayate says. The crowd is not pleased.

Sasuke's POV

Hhn. I'm one step closer to my goal. I just have to beat this loser. The proctor gives us the go to. I rush towards him. He tries to catch me of gaurd with his weird arms. But I was more than prepared for this. I slice his arms with kunai. He makes a sound in pain. I jump up and drop kick him in his neck. He hits the ground, hard. I stomp on his liver and pull him up by his throat before giving him a hard punch to the area under his chest. I throw a kunai right into the ground near his neck.

"It's over." I say.

End Notes

Make sure to leave a review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	24. Chapter 24- The Finals II

Im very sad. No one as yet to find out which anime is being referenced in this part of Chp. 21.

 _"Hey, it's all that jerk Sasuke's fault! Sakura loves me!"_

 _"Oink oink. Man, you want an umbrella with that rain of denial, pig boy?" From the look on Naruto's face, he had no idea how to respond to that._

Seriously, this is the second quote to one of my favorite animes I've done in any of my stories. Legit, whoever finds out which anime is being referenced first, and as an actual account, will get to ask for three things to happen in this story. And ONE of those three things is guaranteed to happen. No matter how plot breaking, or perverted, or just morally wrong it maybe.

I just want the show to be shown some love.

Ken POV

Ok, someone very important hates me. I keep going against chicks. And not strong chicks like Midori. No, weak ones. Like this girl. She only won because she went up against a very weak person. I don't care if Darge says Temari should of won. If she was better, I'd be going against her right now. Though, to be fair. It's not like most people here can mess with me. Not with the boost. I love how it feels to use my whole 40x multiplier. It is truly amazing. I'd love to have it be bigger. Oh, wait, never mind. If it gets any bigger, that means Darge had sex. And he's not together with Midori any more. That would be weird for all of us. Though, he doesn't have to make us get stronger with him. But still, he wouldn't take it away for that reason. He's stupid, not selfish. At least, not that selfish. Of course, if he never gave us a boost in the first place, we wouldn't care about not having it, but whatever. I could be normal for this. But I want to impress Ino. So I'll blitz this sound bitch then have a normal fight against Sasuke.

"Looks like we have the 'go' to fight. Get ready..." whatever else this Din...Fin...Nin girl was going to say was cut off by me taking my 40x from Jirayia( our resident power dumpster, apparently. I wonder how it feels to have all this godlyness come and go. Even if he keeps his no matter what, ours is always going in and out. Uuuummmm) and using max speed to knock her out.

"IM ONE OF THE BEST!!!" I yell at the top of my lungs. 

Darge's POV

Ken is an idiot. A lovable idiot. But an idiot non the less. Well, unlike Ken, I have a real opponent. So I won't just stomp on him. You know, after this, I'm going to bring Hinata in on the secret to my heritage. I'm not scared of the Hyuuga anymore. It's not like we are the most close; I just want see if I can get here to start teaching me Hyuuga techniques. Even if( or most likely, when) she refuses, I have more than enough chakra control, when boosted, to figure it out.

When I stand in front of Neji, he speaks. 

"You have much less Chakra than the last time I checked. And it's not a usage issue. How is this?" 

"That's for me to know, and you find out via physical therapy. This is me at my base. I need to know if I can beat you on an equal footing."

"Start the match." Hayate says.

Neji comes at me quickly. He surely remembers my display from the preliminary. He won't go easy on me. I get in a defensive stance. With his byakugan on, Neji sends a strike towards me. I put complete effort into grabbing his wrist. I then try to pull him in. He lets himself get pulled a bit, before performing a powerful twist out of my grab. I jump away from him. He jumps away from me. I grab a handful of shurikens. 

"Neji, next time we touch..." I lower myself to touch the ground. I see him looking at the ground. He's tracking where the chakra is going. It reaches a tree and it explodes. His eyes widen. "Only warning!" I shout as I throw the handful of shuriken. I have chakra strings attached to all of them. He dodges then while cutting the strings with precise strikes. I replace myself with the farthest away shuriken and rush towards him. He rushes towards me as well. As I get ready to punch him...

"Rotation!" He shouts. The my entire body got hit by that move. 

"Gaah" I grunt. I'm sent some distance away. He comes right for me. He jumps back after he sees the chakra I put in the ground. It follows him. 

"If it makes you feel better, I have very good control over the strength of this." I say. Not to mention that like this, it's better for my chakra reserves if I don't go too strong on the explosions. I may have more chakra than Kakashi at base, which isn't saying much, but I'm nothing special for the moment. 

My chakra catches up with Neji and right before the ground near him explodes, he replaces himself with one of my earlier shuriken. The ground near him explodes regardless. I laugh. I had the areas of all my shuriken covered in chakra. I was going to put that chakra on the shuriken and attach more chakra strings to them so I could have them go off ( since I would need a connection to the chakra I wanted to blow up, at least, while not bugged up.) before he de-stringed them again. This works too, though. I rush towards him and I know he'll be coming at me. My fist slams into his strike. The collision of our opposing forces cause the smoke from the explosion to blow away. He's a little crispy. But nothing too concerning.

"You are clever." He seethes. I smirk. He comes at me again, and I realize something a bit too late, that strike to my dust fucked it up. I fail to defend using the now hurting hand. And I'm wide open to his attack.

"8 Triagrams 64 Palms!" He shouts as he begins his barrage of strikes. Oh my god. You have got to be kidding me. I put as much chakra as I can into the ground beneath us, because by the time I truly realized my screw up, he was half way done. Two things happen at once. "64 Palms!" BANG. 

I can't hear anything. And I'm hurting. God! I made sure that while that could of taken either of us out, it wouldn't be enough to kill either of us. I use my full multiplier. I get up and look where I can feel Neji. My hearing is back. He is on the ground, clothes jacked the fuck up, and he looks like he was blown up alright. I can hear the crowd. I walk over to Neji. I get rid of my multiplier now just cuz. I bend down and study him. He is barely conscious. He groans. 

"Nice fight, Neji." I say. 

3rd Person POV

Everything was silent. The citizens weren't really aware of who Darge is. So for a no name to beat the Hyuuga's prodigy, with a final explosion that defeated Neji but didn't seem to do much to Darge, and after taking such a devastating move like the 64 palms. It was insanity. For the jonins and up, it was no surprise. What was a surprise, however, was that Neji put up a fight at all. Why would Darge gold back so much, out of respect for a fellow Konoha shinobi?

After Hayate declared Darge the winner. The crowd cheered. 

Midori's POV

Of course he won. There was very little chance he wouldn't. Could I beat Neji without Darge's power? Not yet. Once I learn a few more Justus, maybe I'll be Darge's natural equal. Not that that matters at all. He's probably the strongest force that is human. Jirayia is only the strongest with Darge's multiplier. 

He won't wait forever. Eventually, Darge will start getting power left and right. I should just be glad that means I'll be stronger too. I can get with whoever, and this time it'll be someone who can't afford to betray me. 

Hiashi's POV

That chakra. I had heard, but seeing him unleash all of that power. It came out of no where, his chakra system itself instantaneously changed into a level of something no human being's body should be at. He could of decimated Neji without a second thought. Something I already knew do to him besting his sensei. I also see that his team has similar absurd systems. This hints at him being able to give his gift to others. I should chat with him. Hinata seems to be close to his team, they spend a considerable amount of time training in massive groups. 

Darge's POV

Having a long range Justu would of helped in that fight. 

**You got a fire affinity from that sex demon. I realize you wrote of your chakra difference as just the power boost. In fact, you could use nature combinations if you have the elements for them. But only the elemental side of these things, just because you screw someone that has a wind affinity, doesn't mean you can make ice mirrors whee you can go inside them.**

"Thanks for randomly stopping by." I say. "I guess that means that there is more to those mirrors of Haku's then just ice. "

 **Yes. And I suggest you get stronger, soon.**

"I was planning on it." I say. Though the warning does make me wonder what my potential enemies are doing.

Gavo's POV

"Thank you so much!" The Kumo genin says to me. She was about to be killed by a strong missing nin. Her injured sensei looks at me and his eyes widen in fear. I grin.

"Relax, relax. I'm a missing nin from rock, yeah, yeah. But I just saved you four from sleeping with the fishes." I say. One of the girl's teammates looks nervous. The other one, with strange purple hair, walks up to me.

"Thank you. We appreciate this. You look my age." She says.

"I'm a powerful kid. I feel something from you." I say.

 **She is like you. She gets stronger from challenge. She is probably aware of who you are as well.**

"I could kill her and take that for myself. But as long as these four are smart enough not to attack, I'll let them be. She's pretty weak."

 **She isn't capable of bull rushing like you are, Gavo.**

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Litik." I look at them all one more time. My eyes land on hers.

"Try to get your sensei to safety. I might stick around for a bit. Hmmm, actually, do me a favor..."

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review!


End file.
